Shikon College
by Salli
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE PAIRINGS; IK, MS (COMPLETE)
1. A new beginning

Summary: The Gang is in Colledge. IY has fallen for Kagome and Miroku has fallen for Sango. But Are those feelings returned?( Its kinda obvious) Pairings: IY/K M/S  
  
Tell me if you liek it or not. This is my 3rd story so plz be nich. il try and make it as god as possible.  
  
Disclaimer: If i did own them, i wouldn't have to put these things!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 : A new beginning  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hey Miroku! Hurry up, my patience is getting thin" Inu Yasha shouted from outside the window. The first day of colledge and Miroku acts like time will wait for him. Inu Yasha glanced at his watch, 10:30. They were suppose to be at the colledge at 10:30.   
  
" Okay lets go" Miroku said coming out of the house with 2 bags of stuff  
  
Both of them got in the car and Inu Yasha pulled out of the driveway.   
  
" Hey Inu, do you think that any girls at the colledge will fall for me?" Miroku asked  
  
Inu Yasha froze ~ Damn why does he have to ask me that? Best friend word or truth? Better go with truth~  
  
" With a perv like you Miroku, Maybe" Inu Yasha said  
  
" That's good cause..... Hey! i thought you were my best friend!" Miroku said offended  
  
" I am, and best friends tell each other the truth, so i am what you call a true friend" Inu Yasha said smirking  
  
Miroku just ignored him  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Wow!" Kagome exclaimed as she walked into her the dorm she was sharing with Sango. She jumped onto a bed " I call this one!" She exclaimed  
  
" I don't really care, because i was going to ask you which one you wantede anyway" Sango said as she put her bags down. She was carrying a cat in her arms. She put it down on the bed  
  
" i love this colledge, it lets you have pets around" Sango said as she was petting Kilala. Kilala purred  
  
" Well lets start unpacking, but first ...." Kagome went over to lock the door " We don't want Kilala to get out now do we?" Kagome said as she petted Kilala.  
  
" Damn!" Sango said and headed for the door " I need to go get my bags from the car, ill be right back" And she ran out the doorway before Kagome said okay.  
  
" Well Kilala, i guess its just you and me for now" Kagome said and waited for a meow but nothing came.   
  
" Kilala?" Kagome said, no answer  
  
" oh no, Kilala must have followed Sango" And with that she ran out of the door  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha unlocked the door of the dorm he was staying in, he had his hands full of bags and was really tired. He layed onto his bed forgetting to close the door.   
  
" Damn Miroku, leaving me all alone while he flirts with girls" He got up and noticed something in the doorway. It was a cat. The cat ran behind the door as if it was terrified.  
  
" Kilala?" Inu Yasha said as he reached over to to cat. Kilala mewed as if it knew that someone was calling it, but it still hid behind the door.  
  
Inu Yasha walked closer to Kilala. " Hey little guy, remember me? Im Inu Yasha"   
  
Kilala's ears perked up when at the sound of the name. It nervously walked over to the boy who was in front of it and smiffed him. He pounced into Inu Yasha's arms and purred softly, knowing that he was a friend, and would not think of hurting it. He snuggled against him and licked his face.  
  
" So you do remember me" Inu Yasha said as he gently held Kilala. " But if you're here, that means....."  
  
" KILALA!" Someone cried from down the hall.  
  
Kilala jumped out of Inu Yasha's arms and ran to the doorway just in time to see Kagome walk by. Kagome picked Kilala up and hugged the cat gently.  
  
" Oh Kilala, i'm so glad i found you" Kagome said. Then she noticed a boy staring at her.   
  
" Did Kilala bother you? I'm so sorry if he did, i left the door open to my room and he must have gotten out" Kagome said quickly  
  
" oh no, he didn't botehr me at all" Inu yasha said " Is that your cat?"   
  
" Nope, he's my roomate's cat" Kagome said   
  
" Is your roomate named Sango?" Inu Yasha asked  
  
" Yeah, how did you know?" Kagome said putting Kilala down and walking over to Inu Yasha.  
  
" We use to be friends in High school, but then i moved away and didn't see her since the 11th grade" Inu Yasha replied  
  
" oh i see" Kagome said " Uh i'm so rude, The name's Kagome"   
  
" Inu Yasha" Inu Yasha said smiling  
  
" Well if you know Sango you must know Kilala" Kagome said. Kilala pounced onto Inu Yasha's lap and started to purr.   
  
" Yep of course i do" Inu Yasha said petting Kilala  
  
" And who said i was hitting on girls?" A voice came from the door  
  
Inu Yasha looked up and started to growl. " Shut up Miroku" Inu Yasha said " We're just friends okay?"  
  
Miorku ignored him and walked over to kagome. "My name is Miroku, and you are?"   
  
" Kagome" Kagome said. Kilala jumped into Kagome lap and curled into a ball.  
  
" Is this you cat?" Miroku asked as he petted Kilala.  
  
" My Roomates actually" kagome said " name's Kilala"  
  
Miroku wasn't paying much attention to what Kagome was saying. Miroku took Kagome's hands.   
  
"here we go" Inu Yasha mumbled as he folded his ears  
  
" Kagome will you bear my child?" Miroku asked  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and her fist clenched into a ball.  
  
" Care to say that again?" Kagome said angrily  
  
" Will you bear my......."  
  
*BANG*  
  
Miroku had a huge bump on his head and Inu Yasha was laughing like crazy. kagome looked at Miroku.  
  
" Im sorry, Miroku, but my hand slipped and somehow made that huge bump on your head" Kagome said and walked over to Kilala.  
  
" Come'on Kilala, lets get back to out dorm" Kagome said. Kilala jumped into Kagome's arms and closed his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Kagome got back to her dorm, Sango was already in there unpacking her stuff.  
  
" Where did you go Kagome?" Sango asked as she hung up her clothes  
  
" Kilala got out and i went looking for him" Kagome answered " Oh and i met one of your old friends, Inu Yasha"   
  
Sango grinned " Inu yasha? Oh my god, he's here? Who's he with?"  
  
Kagome face turned red "a perverted guy name Miroku, he asked me to bear his child" She walked over to the bed to put Kilala down.  
  
Sango was laughing when she turned around. Kagome got pissed off and stomped into the washroom. When she got out Sango was in her bed reading a book.   
  
" I'll be the one laughing next time, cause i betcha that he will ask you to bear his child" Kagome said climbing into her bed  
  
" What makes you so sure?' Sango asked  
  
" Well i barely knew him, he introduced himself and then took my hands and asked *the question*" Kagome said  
  
" We'll see" Sango said smiling  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Kagome and Sango were looking for their first class thay had to go to.They both had the same schedule so they were in the same classes.   
  
" I wonder if Mr. Myouga is a nice man" Sango asked as she looked around  
  
" I hope so, i mean if he isn't then who cares" Kagome said "I found the class"  
  
Kagome and Sango walked in and sat down. Kagome felt someone tap her and she turned around.  
  
" Hey Inu Yasha!" Kagome said   
  
" hey kagome, hey Sango!" Inu yasha said  
  
" Oh my gosh Inu Yasha you have changed" Sango said hugging him  
  
" If i didn't know it, i'd say you two were in love." Kagome said giggling  
  
" Of course not, we're just really good friends" Sango said smiling   
  
" Exactly" Inu Yasha replied  
  
" Okay then" Kagome said and looked around " Where's Miroku?"   
  
" Don't tell me you actually want to see that pervert." Inu yasha said   
  
" of course not, but i wanna introduce Sango to Miroku" Kagome said  
  
" Introduce me to who?" someone said from behind Inu Yasha  
  
" Kagome! you look prettier than yesterday" Miroku said   
  
" want my hand to slip again?" Kagome replied angrily  
  
Miroku backed away and walked over to Sango. " Hi, my name is Miroku, what's yours?"   
  
Inu Yasha walked over to kagome and whispered in her ear " lets leave them, We need to stay far away from them" kagome nodded and walked to the back of the room and sat down with Inu Yasha. Not long after. They heard a slap and Sango yelling " HENTAI!"   
  
Mr. Myouga came in and just skipped the introduction.   
  
" Class, for the first assignment i want you to pair up boy-girl, after you have chosen your partners i will tell you the assignment" Mr. Myouga said   
  
Kagome looked over at Inu Yasha " Hey Inu, wanmna be partners?" She smiled  
  
~Man that smile's sure nice~ He thought " Sure Kagome"   
  
kagome got up from her seat and went to Sango. Who was really grumpy.   
  
" Hey Sango" Kagome said " Who's your partner?"   
  
" Miroku...." Sango said " He'd better not groupe me in this assignment or eles he's guna get it"   
  
Kagome laughed and went back to her seat.  
  
" Class" Mr. Myouga said and everyone was stil talking  
  
" Class!" Mr. Myouga said again and everyone was still talking  
  
" WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!!!!" Mr. Myouga said and everbody was quiet  
  
" Thank you" Mr. Myouga said " Now for our assignment, you and your partner will be getting married"  
  
Sango got up from her seat and slammed her hand onto the table " EXCUSE ME?!"   
  
" Calm down Sango, it is just an assignment, but i know how you feel because of the things Miroku has done to girls lately" Mr Myouga said  
  
Sango sat down and put down her head.  
  
" Now as i was saying, you and your partner will be getting married, you will have children and figure out a way tpo have a good life. I will hadn out a sheet of paper to describe what you will have to do. The project is due in a month and it is a huge part of you english mark." Mr. Myouga said  
  
Kagome looked at the sheet and held her breath. She looked at Inu Yasha who was in as big as a shock as she was. She sat beside Inu Yasha and looked at him closely.  
  
" What?!" Inu Yasha said annoyed  
  
" You know, you look cute when your in shock" kagome said and went back to her table  
  
~ Did she just call me cute?~ he thought  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After school Kagome decided to go to the park near the school. She went outside to get some fresh air and sat down on a bench. She thought about what happened in class about the assignment. Mr. Myouga was pretty strange to give them a weird assignment like that. But if it could get you good grades. What the heck. She suddenly stood up  
  
" Did i call Inu Yasha cute today?!" She said in shock. She felt someone grab her hand and she turned around. It was someone who was drunk. She could smell the alcohol  
  
" hey there girlie.... Hows bout you ditch this place and we can go have some real fun.." The man said and grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
" let go of me!!!" kagome said and tried to run but his grip was too strong.  
  
" Not until i get what i want...." The man said and pushed her against the wall. he leaned his head forward to kiss her. Kagome tried to push him away, but he was holding her too tightly. Kagome closed her eyes tightly and wished that somebody would just help her. Then... *WHAM*  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to see the man on the floor. Inu Yasha was in front of her.   
  
" Leave her alone and nobody gets hurt!" Inu yasha said. The man obviously got scared and ran away.  
  
Kagome was in tears and leaned against the wall. She buried her face into her hands and cried. HARD.   
  
Inu Yasha walked up to her.   
  
" It's okay kagome" Inu Yasha said looking down at her  
  
kagome stood up and wrapped her arms arounf Inu Yasha's shoulders. She buried her face in his shirt and cried hard. Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around her.   
  
" Everything is over now Kagome" Inu yasha said patting her back  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you like this chapter? i know there are alot of stories like this and that they are in colledge, but dont let that stop you from reading this! Plz review and tell me what you think   
  
NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE!!!! 


	2. Just another boring day

~ KONICHEWA!!!Nothing to say here so on with the chapter!!!  
  
QUESTION: (PLZ ANSWER IF YOU HAVE THE ANSWER)  
  
IS KILALA GIRL OR BOY?   
  
i am really confused about kilala, whether 'it' is a girl or boy. So plz review and tell em teh answer  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Just another boring day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome kept on crying and couldn't stop. Inu Yasha tried to make her feel better but it was no use. She was too upset to listen to anyone. Inu Yasha tried again.  
  
" Hee Kagome" Inu Yasha said " Lets go to that hill over there and watch the sunset, i'm sure it will make you feel better"  
  
Kagome looked at the hill and saw that the sun was about to set. She walked over to the hill and sat down. She looked at the sun and smiled  
  
" It's so beautiful" She whispered, not taking her eyes off the sun ~i'm so glad i have someone to share it with~  
  
Inu Yasha sat beside Kagome and gazed at it.  
  
" I know" he looked at Kagome who had her eyes on the sun. ~she looks so calm and pretty...... wait did i say she was pretty?Am i in love?~  
  
Kagome put her head over to Inu Yasha and kissed him on the cheek. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Inu Yasha blushed a deep red and looked at Kagome, who as staring at the sun.  
  
" You saved my life Inu Yasha, thank you" Kagome said and closed her eyes  
  
~i guess i am in love~ Inu Yasha thought and leaned his head on Kagome's head.  
  
" Your welcome" He said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was running down the hall with Inu Yasha behind her. Sango was going to kill her. She promised to go shopping with her after the walk in the park.  
  
She got to her dorm and unlocked the door. Inu Yasha stood closely behind her.  
  
" Sango?" Kagome said and opened the lights  
  
Kilala mewed and jumped into Kagome's arms, he nuzzled against her neck and purred  
  
" Why hello Kilala" Kagome laughed " have you been a good kitty while i was gone?"  
  
Inu Yasha smiled ~ she looks so cute with Kilala like that~  
  
" Well i gues i had better get going, its getting late anyways" INu Yasha said as towards the door  
  
" Wait Inu" Kagome said  
  
" Ya?" Inu yasha said turning around  
  
Kagome walked up to him anbd hugged him " Thank you"  
  
Inu Yasha hugged her back "don't worry, ill always be there for you"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day was a Saturday so they had a day off. ( funny how the first day of school was on friday)  
  
Sango and Kagome were in the cafeteria, they spotted Inu Yasha and Miroku and decided to sit with them.  
  
" Hey guys!" Inu Yasha said as he sat down  
  
" Hey Inu Yasha, Hey Miroku" Kagome said  
  
" Hello ladies" Miroku said glancing at Sango  
  
Sango just rolled her eyes  
  
" Kagome, i don't know much about you, tell me about yourself" Miroku said  
  
" Well, i live with my brother, grandpa and mom and...."  
  
" She's rich" Sango quickly added and took a sip of her drink  
  
" SANGO!" Kagome shouted " I am not that rich!"  
  
Inu Yasha glanced at kagome "So if you're rich like Sango says you are, then what did you do to get rich"  
  
" She's a fashion designer" Sango said   
  
Kagome glared at Sango " Are you my mouth now?"   
  
Miroku looked at Kagome and then Sango " Come to think of it, you do dress differently then alot of girls in this colledge" He was right Kagome was wearing a red strapless shirt and a long leather coat that was unzipped over it that hung down between her knees and her ankles. And she was wearing blue jeans. While the other girls were just wearing t-shirts and jeans.  
  
Inu Yasha shot him a glare "You should know"  
  
" Hey guys i have an idea, why don't we play a game of truth or dare in me and Kagome's dorm after breakfast?" Sango suggested  
  
" Sure why not, i mean its gonna be fun, and it will get us to know each other better" Kagome said picking up her tray to leave  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango was the first one to return to her dorm and started to play with Kilala. Not long after she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and saw Miroku in the doorway.  
  
Miroku ran in and locked the door quickly. Sango looked at him  
  
" What's wrong with you?" Sango asked  
  
" I have a trick to do on Inu yasha and kagome" Miroku said and explained what he wanted to do. Sango nodded and they heard someone coem in from the door  
  
" Sango, why did you lock the door? and wit Miroku too? Ooo, Inu yasha do you think something is going on between them?" kagome said  
  
" You read my mind Kagome" Inu yasha said and sat down  
  
" Whatever, lets just start the game" Sango said and sat down with Kilala  
  
" Okay me first" Kagome said " i pick Miroku"  
  
" Um Dare" Miroku said  
  
" Okay!" Kagome smiled " I dare you to wear this bikini top for the whole game!!" she held up a red bikini with white dots  
  
Sango and Inu Yasha burst out laughing and started to rol on the ground. Miroku's face went red and went into the washroom. After a few moments Miroku came out with a bikini top on. All of them started to laugh until tears came out.  
  
" o...okay.....m...my turn now" Sango said inhaling a breath " I pick Kagome"  
  
" hm..... dare" Kagome said not wanting to tell anything about her  
  
Sango's eyes widened " Okay i dare you to run down the hall and say I'm an idiot" Miroku shot her a glance and Sango mouthed "Later"  
  
" im gonna get you for this Sango" Kagome said and walked out the door.  
  
"IM AN IDIOT, IM AN IDIOT!!!" Kagome shouted and came back in  
  
" There!"Kagome said walking into the room  
  
Sango clapped and smiled.   
  
" Okay my turn" Miroku said " I pick Inu yasha!"   
  
" dare i guess" Inu yasha said  
  
" Aw come'on someone pick truth already!" Sango said. Everyone just gave her a 'shut up' look  
  
" truth" Inu yasha said  
  
" do you think any of the girls in this colledge is hot?" Miroku said  
  
" Yeah......" Inu yasha said ( he means Kagome, obvoiusly)  
  
" Who?" Miroku added  
  
" no way, im only answering one question, if you want the answer to that question, ask me next time i pick truth" Inu yasha said  
  
" fine" Miroku said " Your turn Inu Yasha"  
  
(A/N : and so on)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
( this is in the afternoon after the game of truth or dare) Kagome was walkin out of her dorm and spotted Inu yasha.   
  
" Hey INU!" Kagome said and Inu yasha walked up to her  
  
" hey Kagome have you seen miroku?" Inu yasha asked  
  
" Yeah, he's in there with Sango doing their assignment" Kagome said   
  
" I see" Inu yasha said  
  
" Wanna work on our project?" Kagome said  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head. " Lets go have some fun first. Like grab a bite to eat or something"  
  
Kagome grinned and giggled" What, is this like a date or something?"  
  
Inu Yasha blushed a deep red. " No its just like hanging out"   
  
Miroku and Sango opedned the door quickly   
  
" A DATE?!" they both said  
  
" Sango did you hear what i just heard?" Miroku said looking at Sango  
  
" I believe i did Miroku, Inu yasha just asked Kagome out on a date" Sango said grinning  
  
"It's not a date, we're just going to go grad something to eat" Inu Yasha said blushing  
  
" Then why weren't we invited?" Miroku said  
  
" Because" Kagome added in " You guys were doing your assignment and me and Inu Yasha didn't want to disturb you guys, fine, if you guys don't believe us we will do out project as well."  
  
" Right?" Kagome said  
  
" What she said" Inu Yasha said  
  
" Whatever" Sango said and pulled Miroku's sleeve" Come'on Miroku, let's leave the 2 lovebirds, so they can go on their DATE"   
  
Kagome just glared at her  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's my 2nd chapter. I hope you like it. i want another 5 reviews from this fic before i continue. 


	3. Kagome's voice

Disclaimer: the songs in the fic don't belong to me, and the characters dun belong to me either!!  
  
PLZ DONT SUE!.  
  
The song in this fic is kinda weird, but bear with it. This song is from the Titanic,( EW!! I HATE THE MOVIE!! SORRY TITANIC FANS) but i didn't have another song to choose that was a slow and nice one.  
  
(' 0_0 )  
  
Okay for all those people who are wondering if Kikyo will be in this fic, Yes she is. But she is coming in much muuuccccch later in the fic, and as you guessed it, will come between Inu and Kag.   
  
If you have any suggestions as to what to do next, feel free to tell me. I'm starting to run out of ideas ('0_0)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Kagome's voice  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was in Inu yasha's dorm doing there assignment. She was really embaressed at what happened and was daydreaming not listening to what Inu yasha was saying. She was going to make Sango and Miroku pay. But how?  
  
" kagome?" Inu yasha said shaking her  
  
" huh wha.." Kagome said snapping out of her daydream  
  
" Kagome are you alright?" Inu Yasha said " you look weird"  
  
Kagome gave him a strange look  
  
" But then again, you always look weird" Inu yasha said smiling  
  
Kagome was offended " INU YASHA!" She reached over for a pillow and hit him in the head  
  
Inu yasha got up and reached for another pillow and hit Kagome. She fell down on the bed. Inu yasha walked over to her and kept on hitting her lightly with the pillow. Inu yasha finally stopped and Kagome got up from the bed.  
  
Kagome giggled " I so hate you for that"   
  
Inu yasha smiled and got back to work  
  
Kagome turned on the television and saw an animated preview.   
  
" That movie is so sad" She said   
  
" Feh" Inu Yasha said " Animated films are never sad, they are just cartoons"  
  
" Oh really?" kagome said ~this is my chance to see who he likes~  
  
" Fine, i'll make you a deal, if you feel sad at this movie we see, then you have to tell me who you like" Kagome said grinning ~ Even though he is in love with someone eles other than me, i still want him to be happy~  
  
" And if i don't?" Inu Yasha said   
  
" Then.... Then..... I will tell you who i like!" kagome said  
  
~ She likes somebody.....~ " Fine with me" Inu Yasha said  
  
" Let's go right now, the sooner you get embaressed the better" KAgome said  
  
" You're so wrong, you're the one who's going to be embaressed" Inu Yasha said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was sitting in the theatre and took out her camera. Inu Yasha went to take a bathroom break and   
  
she set her camera to non-flash. She wanted proof that Inu Yasha was sad so that he would actually say who he likes. Inu Yasha walked in through the door and sat down beside Kagome.  
  
" i thought you went to the washroom" Kagome said trying to hise her camera  
  
" i did, then i figured since this was going to be a boring movie, i'd eat through it" Inu yasha said smiling  
  
Kagome just laughed  
  
( 2 hours l8er)  
  
" Finally its over" Kagome said streching. She took out her camera and *SNAP*  
  
" What the hell?!" Inu Yasha said, and tried to grab kagome but she was gone  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Inu Yasha got outside the theatre, KAgome was standing there looking at the photo.  
  
" look at your face, you looked so sad" Kagome said and gave him the photo.  
  
Inu Yasha blushed and crumpled the photo.  
  
" So tell me who you like!" kagome said  
  
~ Man, what do i do now?~ Inu Yasha thought and then smiled  
  
" I'll tell you when the time comes" Inu Yasha said  
  
" What do you mean?" Kagome said  
  
" You said i have to tell you, and i will, but you never said i had to tell you today." Inu Yasha said smirking  
  
Kagome stuck her tongue out at Inu Yasha and looked away  
  
" I'll tell you by this month" Inu Yasha said  
  
Kagome just walked away  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
( Monday Morning)  
  
" SAngo who do we have right now, and in what subject?" Kagome asked as they were walking down the hall  
  
" Um.. We have Ms.Kaede in gym" Sango said  
  
" Oh well, at least it's better than english" Kagome said  
  
Sango and kagome walked into the gym. the gym wasn't big, but it was big enough. They walked around for a while waiting for instructions on what to do, and suddenly someone ran into Kagome.  
  
" Ow" Kagome said and fell to the floor  
  
" Kagome are you alright?" Sango said looking down at her friend  
  
" Oh gods.." I'm so sorry!" The girl said and helped Kagome up  
  
" Kagome? Sango?" The girl said  
  
Kagome and Sango faced the girl. And was shocked at what they saw  
  
" RIN?" They both said at the same time  
  
" Rin is that really you?" Sango asked  
  
" Of course its me Sango!" Rin said laughing  
  
" But i thought you went to America" Kagome said  
  
" I did but then...."  
  
" Alright everyone, let's get started!" Ms.Kaede said  
  
" I'll talk to you guys later" rin said and ran off  
  
" Come'on Kagome, Let's go" Sango said and ran to Ms.Kaede  
  
" Wait up!" Kagome said  
  
" Alright class, we are going to play soccer and have a soccer tournament" Ms.Kaede instructed. " I will put you into groups."  
  
" In group A there will be.... Rin..., Kagome, Sango, Inu Yasha and Miroku"  
  
" Oh gods.. we're in a group!" Kagome whispered to Sango  
  
" Okay will you go get a ball and go outside to practise"Ms. Kaede said  
  
" I'll go get the ball" Miroku said and ran towads the storage room  
  
" Hey Rin, remember me?" Inu Yasha said as they walked outside  
  
" Inu Yasha! i knew that name was familiar" Rin said and hugged him " How have u been doing?"  
  
" Great" Inu Yasha said " i don't see you with Sesshomaru anymore, did anything happen?"  
  
Rin pulled away from Inu Yasha and glared at him " Dont you EVER say that name in front of me AGAIN!" and she stomped off. (aww.... poor fluffy)  
  
" What did i say?" Inu Yasha said  
  
" Something about Sesshomaru no doubt" Sango said and ran after Rin  
  
" Okay i got the ball" Miroku said coming out of the door" let's start practising"  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha nodded and ran after Sango and Rin  
  
~after a while of practising~  
  
" Everyone come inside!" Ms.Kaede shouted " I have something important to tell you!"  
  
Everyone ran inside the gym and sat down  
  
" Now.." Ms. Kaede started " I just got a call from the soccer meet instructor, and they said that whoever wins the soccer tournament gets to go and play against other schools"   
  
Everyone started talking and the bell rang for dismissal  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
" Rin what made you so upset today in gym?" Kagome asked as they walked towards her dorm  
  
" It's nothing" Rin said quietly ( A/N: Rin, Kagome and Sango are 15 in this fic and Inu Yasha and Miroku are 16)  
  
kagome opened the door to her dorm and Kilala jumped into her arms  
  
" Hello Kilala" Kagome said   
  
kagome walked towards the bed and Rin closed the door. kagome put Kilala down on the bed.  
  
" Kilala, do you remember Rin?" Kagome said.  
  
Rin knelt down beside kagome and looked at Kilala.  
  
" Hey Kilala, remember me?" Rin said  
  
Kilala twitched for a second and then purred against Rin and curled into a ball.  
  
Rin giggled and stood up  
  
" I'd better get going, my roomate is expecting me" Rin said and walked out of the door  
  
" See ya Rin" Kagome said and looked out the window  
  
~i think i will go to the park for a while~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Where's Kagome?" Sango asked  
  
Sango, Miroku and Inu yasha was in Miroku and Inu Yasha's dorm/ Sango and Miroku were suppose to be doing their project, and Inu yasha was just watchign tv.  
  
" She's probably in your dorm with Kilala" Miroku said  
  
" But i need to go give this to her" Sango said holding a necklace " What will i....." She smiled and looked at Miroku  
  
Miroku grinned and nodded  
  
They walked voer to inu yasha who wasn't paying attention to them. They kicked him out of teh dorm and locked the door.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL?!" Inu Yasha said and tried to open the door " If you wanted quality time together, then you could have just said so!"   
  
He saw keys and a necklace at the bottom of the door an picked it up.  
  
" Thank you Inu yasha!" Sango said behidn the door  
  
Inu Yasha growled and headed towards Kagome's dorm  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hey Kagome! you there?!" Inu Yasha said for the 10th time.  
  
Then he took out the keys in his pocket. ~ i wonder if...~  
  
he unlocked the door and opened the lights. Nobody was there except for Kilala who was asleep. He closed the door and locked it.  
  
~ Where could she be?~  
  
Inu Yasha ran through the halls and couldn't find her anywhere. He checked everywhere. No sign of her.  
  
Then he stopped and looked out the window, which faced the park. he saw Kagome sitting on the hill where she could see the sunset.  
  
There she is  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was quietly humming to herself a song. She was waiting for the sun to set, and it took forever. She started to sing.  
  
*Every night in my dreams  
  
I see you, I feel you  
  
That is how I know you   
  
go on  
  
Far across the distance  
  
And spaces Between us  
  
You have come to show you   
  
go on*  
  
Inu yasha walked quietly towards kagome and heard her singing ~ she has a beautiful voice~ he thought and decided to sit behind her and watch her  
  
*Near, far, wherever you are  
  
I believe that the heart does go on  
  
Once more you open the door  
  
And you're here in my heart and  
  
My heart will go on and on*  
  
Kagome pulled her knees to her chin and kept on singing.  
  
*Love can touch us one time  
  
And last for a lifetime  
  
And never let go 'til   
  
we're gone  
  
Love was when I loved you  
  
One true time I hold to  
  
In my life we'll always   
  
go on*  
  
Inu Yasha clutched the necklace in his hands. Maybe i should tell her who i like, or should i?  
  
*Near, far, wherever you are  
  
I believe that the heart does go on  
  
Once more you open the door  
  
And you're here in my heart and  
  
My heart will go on and on  
  
You're here, there's nothing I fear  
  
And I know that my heart will go on  
  
We'll stay forever this way  
  
You are safe in my heart and  
  
My heart will go on and on*  
  
Inu Yasha walked up to Kagome and sat down beside her.  
  
" You have a beautiul voice Kagome" Inu yasha said smiling, he took out the necklace and gave it to kagome.   
  
" Sango told me to give that to you" Inu yasha said  
  
" Thank you" Kagome said " You know what's so special bout this necklace?"  
  
" Can you tell me?" Inu yasha said  
  
" My father gave me this necklace, he said that it contained a secret that nobody could solve.." Kagome stopped and looked up at the sky  
  
" I know he watches me everyday, but i just feel so lonely without him" Kagome said with tears in her eyes  
  
Inu yasha put his arm around Kagome and pulled her close to him. Kagome buried her face into his shirt and started to cry  
  
" it's okay Kagome" Inu yasha said  
  
Kagome looked at her necklace " i will never go anywhere without this necklace, and i would never think about throwing it away, if i did, something must've gone really really wrong"  
  
" You know what Kagome" Inu yasha said   
  
" What" Kagome said   
  
" I can see why Miroku tried to make you fall for him when you first met him.' Inu yasha said grinning  
  
Kagome blushed at what he said. " What, are you falling for me ?" kagome said as a joke  
  
" Could be" Inu yasha said playfully  
  
Kagome smiled " At least somebody admires me, and i'm glad it's not a pervert" She leaned her head on his shoulder  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you liek it?if you have any quiestions bout the fic i will answer it in the upcoming chapters SAYONARA!!  
  
REMEMBER 5 REVIEWS! 


	4. The soccer Fianls

~Konichewa! if you have ideas of what to write about in the fics. feel free to tell me.  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, the characters dont belong to me, so don't go and sue!  
  
(A/N Okay people in the reviews do not tell me to  
  
- pair Inu yasha and Kikyo together  
  
- Kagome and Kouga together  
  
- Sesshomaru and Kagome together  
  
personally i think Kagome/Inu Yasha, Miroku/Sango, Rin/Sesshomaru are the pairs that look good. well when rin is bigger that is.....('-_-)  
  
Well on with da fic!  
  
Correction: Rin, Kagome and Sango are 18, and Inu yasha and Miroku are 19  
  
Lotsa thanks to Bloody Moon Devil for correcting me. You need to be 18 at least to be in college. ('0_0)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: The soccer finals  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ It's been a week since Inu Yasha told me he liked me~ Kagome thought as she walked down the hallway  
  
~ But he seemed like he didn't mean it, i wish he did mean it~  
  
" Kagome!" Someone cried from behind. She turned around and saw Miroku running towards her  
  
" Hey Miroku" Kagome said not facing him. She kept on walking  
  
" You nervous?" Miroku said as they walked towards the gym  
  
" Bout what?" Kagome said dumbly  
  
" The soccer finals!" Miroku said  
  
Kagome froze " Do...Don't tell me thats today"  
  
" YES!" Miroku said shocked  
  
" Damn, i totally forgot" Kagome said  
  
" Listen Kagome.... Let's meet at luchtime, i need to ask you something" Miroku said  
  
" You're not trying to make me like you are you?" Kagome said jokingly  
  
" Nope, Course not Kagome, you're a great friend , and just a friend... It's about..."  
  
" Miroku, Kagome, Hurry up class is starting!!!" Rin shouted from the gym  
  
Kagome nodded and turned to Miroku  
  
" I'll meet you by the cherry blossom tree at the end of lunch" Kagome said looking at her feet " But right now.... Let's kick ass!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked out of the changeroom and was greeted by her team mates.  
  
( A/N: in this game there are 5 people. 2 forwards, 2 defence, and a goalie. But in reality there are 3 forwards, 2 defence and a goalie. Why am i telling you this? I dunno)  
  
" Kagome" Sango said " Why don't you play forward for this game, my foot hurts and i can't run that well. so i should be defense"   
  
" Wh...What?" Kagome said " I can't be forward, i'll screw up"  
  
" You won't Kagome" Inu Yasha said " i can guarentee you"   
  
" Ya Kagome" Rin said " You can"  
  
" Alright" Kagome said agreeing with her friends  
  
" Get into your positions" Ms.Kaede said   
  
Inu Yasha was forward along with Kagome. Sango and Rin were defence and Miroku was goalie.  
  
Before Ms.Kaede dropped the ball, Inu Yasha shot Kagome a look and she nodded.   
  
Ms.Kaede blew the whistle and dropped the ball. Inu yasha kicked it to kagome and Kagome dribbled it to the opposite side. She passed it to Inu Yasha , who was in front of an open net. He got the ball and shot it in the goal.  
  
" 1 point for group a" Ms.Kaede said  
  
" Good Job Inu!" kagome said  
  
" You should get credit too" Inu Yasha smiled  
  
(after a looooong time of soccer)  
  
" The score is now 49-49" Ms.Kaede said" Whoever scores the point wins"  
  
Ms.Kaede dropped the ball and the opposing teams centre player kicked the ball towards the net. Miroku caught it and threw it to kagome, which was on the opposite side. Kagome dribbled the ball towards the net and tried to pass it towards Inu yasha but he was surrounded by players.  
  
~Come'on kagome you can do it" Rin thought in her mind  
  
~Don't screw it up Kagome~Miroku thought  
  
~You can do it Kagome~ Sango thought  
  
then its like if their minds fused together  
  
~GO KAGOME!!~   
  
Kagome kicked the ball towards the net and closed her eyes  
  
~ Please let it go in~ She thought  
  
She opened her eyes just in time to see the soccer ball go in  
  
" We.... Won?" Kagome said shocked  
  
" You did it Kagome!!!!" Inu yasha said giving her a big hug.  
  
" We won!!" Kagome said and hugged Inu yasha tightly  
  
" Kagome!!" Rin said and ran towards her  
  
Kagome walked towards Rin and hugged her.  
  
" I knew you could do it" Rin said  
  
" We all did" Sango said hugging Kagome  
  
Kagome nodded and hugged both of her friends tightly  
  
" good job group a" Ms.Kaede said   
  
" As you all know, you have to go to the soccer meet" Ms.Kaede said " you will have to stay there for 3 days, here is a paper stating all the things you have to bring to the meet" She handed them a paper.  
  
" So we have to stay overnight there?" Miroku said  
  
" Yes" Ms. Kaede said  
  
" Will out marks be lowered?" Sango asked  
  
" No, it won't. i talked to your teachers about this and they said that it will not affect your mark" Ms.Kede said  
  
" At least we'll be able to bring pets there" Rin said  
  
" yeah...we don't wanna leave Kilala behind" kagome said  
  
"The trip will be on Monday ( A/N:it's thursday), so you'd better start packing, and on monday morning you are to meet me in my office" Ms.Kaede said " is that clear?"   
  
Everyone nodded  
  
*RING* the bell rang for class dismissal  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku was waiting at the Cherry Blossom tree for Kagome. he looked at his watch. Lunch ended 10 minutes ago. Miroku leaned his head against the tree trunk. And closed his eyes  
  
" Miroku....?" A voice said  
  
" There you are!" Miroku said to Kagome  
  
" Sorry i was late" Kagome said sitting beside him " So what do you want to talk about?"  
  
Miroku smiled " You do know that Inu yasha has feelings for you right?"   
  
Kagome stared at the ground hard.   
  
" ha ha ha your good at jokes Miroku" kagome said  
  
" It's true Kagome, I asked him before but he's too stubborn to admit it. But from the way he looks at you, i think he really does like you" Miroku said  
  
~Silence~  
  
" Do you liek him?" Miroku asked  
  
Kagome nodded, not wanting to say anything. And then she suddenly looked at Miroku weirdly  
  
" Is that the only reason you asked me to come out today?" Kagome asked sweetly  
  
Miroku shook his head " I need your help on a girl i like"  
  
" Which is probably any girl you can see" Kagome muttered  
  
" Kagome i'm serious" Miroku said  
  
" I'm Sorry, Please continue" Kagome said  
  
" But i'm scared that i will get rejected" Miroku said  
  
" lemme guess, it's Sango right" Kagome said smiling  
  
" How did you....."  
  
" Miroku, it's so obvious!" Kagome said happily " i asked Sango if she likes you, she kept blushing and changed the subject, It's obvious she likes you too"  
  
" What should i do?" Miroku said  
  
" You should stop groping her and pay more attention to her" Kagome said " And not to all those other girls"   
  
" Got it" Miroku said " thanks Kagome"   
  
" What are friends for?" Kagome said and hugged him  
  
" You're a great guy, you just gotta let her know" Kagome said  
  
" Same for you and Inu" Miroku said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was walking down the hall back to her dorm. She saw Inu Yasha coming towards her  
  
" Hey Inu Yasha!" Kagome said cheerfully  
  
" Hey Kagome" Inu Yasha said  
  
Kagome saw a poster he was holding  
  
" What's that?" Kagome asked  
  
" Oh this?" Inu Yasha said giving it to her  
  
" It's a festival that's happenming this weekend" Inu Yasha said  
  
" Wow, it's looks so cool" Kagome said looking at the poster  
  
" Wanna go together?" Inu Yasha asked  
  
Kagome tried not to show her happiness, but inside she was jumping for joy. " Sure why not" She answered  
  
" K then See ya later" Inu Yasha said and walked away. He didn't want her to see him smiling badly.   
  
~ At the festival i'll tell Kagome how i feel about her~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was in her dorm thinking about what happend. Kilala was looking at her grinning and laughing.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and Sango came in closing the door behind her. She ran up to Kilala and hugged her tightly.  
  
" Oh gods Kilala, I'm sooo HAPPY!!!" Sango said twirling her around  
  
Then SAngo saw Kagome and ran over to her and hugegd her tightly  
  
" Oh GODS!!!" Sango said still hugging her  
  
" Nice to see you too Sango" Kagome said gasping for air  
  
" Miroku asked me to the festival!!" Sango said happily  
  
" That's great!" Kagome said cheerfully " i told you he likes you!"   
  
" Oh gods!!" Sango said jumping around  
  
JUst then Kagome heard a knock on the door. She opened it and saw Inu Yasha standing there.  
  
" Hey kagome, i just want to......" Inu Yasha stopped and looked at Sango jumping around with Kilala.  
  
" Is she......"  
  
" Miroku asked her to the festival and then this happend" kagome said  
  
" Well, i was hoping to get some peace and quiet here, because Miroku is acting the same as Sango, but calmer" Inu Yasha said  
  
He walked over to Sango and held her down  
  
" Sorry to interupt you Sango" Inu Yasha said " I know that you can keep on going for hours but...." He took Kilala out of her arms " kilala can't, but don't let that stop you"  
  
Sango glared at Inu Yasha and ran into the bathroom  
  
" Kilala you okay?" Inu Yasha said and looked down at Kilala. Kilala just purred and hopped onto the ground.  
  
" Well you made Sango calm" Kagome said closing the door " Extremly embarressed, but calm"  
  
" Well i guess i'd better get going" Inu yasha said and walked towards the doorway. he felt something tug on his pants and looked down. He saw Kilala look up at him.  
  
" Kilala??" Inu Yasha said and picked her up.  
  
" Why don't you take Kilala to your dorm, i think she's had enough of Sango for a while" Kagome said " Bring her back later on in the day"  
  
" Alright" Inu Yasha said and walked out of the dorm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapt. Something will happen in the next chapter, Someone will get heartbroken. (='o'=) ( shocked music plays ), but then they clear it up at the end. You know the drill, 5 REVIEWS!!! 


	5. Mistaken

~ Konichewa!! So thank you to all the people who reviewed and keep up the encouragement!!! Believe it or not, i need it~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Mistaken  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome and Sango were watching television in thier dorm, when all of a sudden they heard a heard knock on the door.  
  
" I'll get it" Sango said  
  
Sango walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
" Hey Rin!" Sango said " Come in"  
  
" Hey Sango, Hey kagome" Rin said looking around" Where's kilala?"  
  
" Inu yasha took her back to his dorm" kagome said not taking her eyes off the tv set.  
  
" oh i see" Rin said " kagome can you turn off the t.v. set, i need to talk to you and Sango about something"  
  
" but this is a good part" Kagome whined. Sango glared at her but Kagome couldn't see  
  
" Rin, would you mind turning your back to us for one minute?" Sango said  
  
Rin nodded  
  
Sango threw a magazine at Kagome.  
  
" Ow!" kagome said   
  
Sango wrote on a piece of paper in big letters ' ------ SAD! NEEDS ATTENTION '  
  
Kagome turned off the television and walked over to Rin.  
  
" K rin, what do you wanna talk about?" Kagome said  
  
Rin turned around and sat down.  
  
" Okay, there is this boy that asked me to the festival" Rin started  
  
" That's great Rin!" kagome said  
  
" Yea, we could all go to the festival together" Sango said " Kagome and Inu yasha, Miroku and me"  
  
" But i don't want to go with him" Rin said " And i don't want to hurt his feelings saying no, i mean he's a nice guy"  
  
" oh" Sango said  
  
" What do i do?" rin said  
  
~Silence~  
  
" Kagome, what would you do if you were me?" Rin asked  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha was walking down the Hall with Kilala in his arms.  
  
" Sorry Kilala, i haev to take you back to Sango now" Inu Yasha said  
  
kilala let out a soft meow and put her head down  
  
Inu Yasha approached Kagome and SAngo's dorm and heard perople talking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Well first, i would see if i like him or not, and in this case i don't" Kagome said  
  
" yeah" Rin said urging her to continue  
  
" And since he's a nice guy, i'd say ' yes ill go with you to the festival" Kagome said  
  
" So you say yes" Sango said   
  
" But what if he keeps asking you on dates" Rin asked  
  
" i'll just say, no i'm busy, or make up and excuse" Kagome said   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu yasha heard what Kagome said and thought that she was talking abou him.  
  
~No use in admitting my feelings for her now~  
  
He forced himself to knock on the door  
  
" I'll get it" Rin said. She opened the door and saw Inu yasha standing there  
  
" Oh hey......."   
  
" Save it" Inu yasha said with an angry and emotionless voice " here" he Shoved Kilala into her arms and left  
  
Rin closed the door and put Kilala down.  
  
" Who was it? Inu yasha no doubt" Sango said  
  
" Ya, he seemed so angry" Rin said  
  
" i wonder what happend" kagome said " Maybe i'll go check on him"  
  
Sango and Rin nodded  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome ran to Inu yasha's dorm and knocked. Miroku opened the door.  
  
"Hello Kagome" Miroku said  
  
" Hey Miroku, is Inu Yasha there?"Kagome asked  
  
" No.....he said he'll return Kilala to you" Miroku said   
  
"He did" Kagome " was he mad when he left?"  
  
" no, he was his normal self" miroku said " why?"  
  
" i'll tell you later" Kagome said and ran down the hall   
  
"Inu yasha!" Kagome shouted. She ran outside and saw Inu Yasha crouched up leaning against the wall.  
  
"Inu yasha!" Kagome said and walked up to him  
  
inu Yasha got up and started to walk away. He could feel Kagome's hand hold him back by holding on to his arm.  
  
"why are you so mad?" Kagome said  
  
" You should know" Inu Yasha said with a very creepy voice. It was full of sadness and sounded like he had no heart.  
  
Kagome was confused and held onto him harder " What do you......"  
  
Inu yasha pulled away from her and looked at her  
  
" Don't give me that crap Kagome" Inu Yasha said his voice not changing " if you didn't want to go with me to the festival, just say you didn't"  
  
Kagome was really confused now. " When?" She said glaring at him " I never said that!"  
  
" Not to me" Inu yasha said " But to your friends"  
  
" When did i say that?" Kagome shouted. She felt like teh world turned upside down, nothing made sense.  
  
" Just a minute ago!" Inu Yasha shouted "With Sango and Rin"  
  
Kagome froze and thought back. She was talking to Sango and Rin about the festival and about Rin not wanting to go with the guy that asked her. ~ Maybe he thought that i was talking about him~  
  
" What did i say?" Kagome said trying to calm down  
  
" You said you wanted to go with me because you didn't want to hurt my feelings" Inu Yasha said looking away  
  
~ Rin asked me what would i do if i was in her place, Inu Yasha must have thought i was talking about him~ Kagome smiled  
  
" Inu Yasha! That wasn't about you, it was about Rin" Kagome said " This guy asked her to teh festival and she asked me what i would do if i was in her place. What you heard was not about you!"  
  
Inu yasha still glared at her " How do i know you're not lying"  
  
" You just gotta believe me, even ask Rin and Sango, they'll tell you the same thing" Kagome said hoping he'll believe her  
  
Inu Yasha froze, She did sound like she was telling the truth. he felt really ashamed now, for what he did. He should have known Kagome would never do that to him.  
  
" Kagome....oh gods.....i'm....i'm so sorry" Inu Yasha said  
  
Kagoem walked up to him and hugged him  
  
" I would never do that to you" Kagome said " You're a great friend "  
  
Inu Yasha hugged her back ~ Is that all i am to you?~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gomen! I'm realli sorry for this chapter bring so short, but it has to stop there. Terribly sorry. dun have to review if dun want to, not in the mood for reviews anymore. If you are going to review, plz be sumthing nice, cuz if you have something bad to say about dis fic, dont bother sending it! Well n e wayz Sayonara.  
  
review button down there  
  
I I  
  
  
  
I I   
  
_____I I_____  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
\ /   
  
\ /  
  
\ /   
  
\________ / 


	6. The festival and the appearance of Kouga

~Konichewa everyone!!OMG!!! SO SOZ I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR SO LONG!! GOMEN GOMEN!!! Hope you like this chapt. Kouga appears in dis fic, but nothing bad bout it.~  
  
Disclaimer: This song belings to Mandy Moore, and the characters do not belong to meh either  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: The festival and the appearance of Kouga  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hey Sango, what do you think i should wear to the festival?" Kagome asked  
  
" Beats me, i was going to ask you the same question" Sango said  
  
Kagome took some clothes from her closet and went to the bathroom to change. A while after she came back out.  
  
" Okay well i gotta go meet Mir....i mean Inu Yasha and ask him something" Kagome said walking towards the door  
  
" Okay, but when you're done, come back cuz i need to tell you something" Sango said   
  
" yeah sure, whatever" kagome said and walked out of the door   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked up to Miroku and Inu yasha's dorm and knocked on the door. A guy she didn't know opened the door.  
  
" Um.....Hi" Kagome said looking into the dorm, It was Miroku's dorm alright but...  
  
" You are looking for...." The boy asked staring at her. it really freaked Kagome out.  
  
" Miroku And Inu yasha" kagome answered " Can you tell me where they are?"  
  
" Who cares?" The guy said. His hair was black and had it in a ponytail. ( Hint Hint ) He took Kagome's hand and kissed it  
  
" My name is Kouga" he said " And yours...."  
  
" Kagome" kagome said and pulled her hand away  
  
" What a beautiful name" Kouga said   
  
" Kouga, are you getting ready to leave yet?" Inu Yasha yelled and walked towards the door  
  
" K...Kagome" Inu Yasha said and pushed Kouga out the door. He oulled Kagome inside and slammed the door in Kouga's face. Kagome walked in and looked around for Miroku.  
  
" Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked  
  
" He's in the bathroom" Inu yasha said. He sat down on the bed.  
  
" Why?" Inu Yasha asked  
  
" Can you keep a secret?" Kagome asked sweetly  
  
" Sure" Inu Yasha said and stood up  
  
Kagome walked over to Inu Yasha but tripped over something on the floor. She accidentally pushed Inu Yasha onto the bed and landed on top of him. Their faces were centimetres apart.  
  
" Am i interupting you guys?" Miroku said coming out of the bathroom  
  
Kagome got off Inu yasha and walked over to Miroku.  
  
" Okay irst of all, that was an accident" Kagome said. Miroku had a 'sure....' look on his face " And 2nd of all, i came here to...."  
  
" hey Dog turd!, open up!" Kouga shouted from outside the door " i need to see my woman!!"  
  
" N-Nani?" Kagome said  
  
" You're what?" Inu yasha and Miroku said in unison  
  
Kagome stormed to the and opened it.  
  
" Kouga..." Kagome said " Please do NOT call me that EVER again, It is very rude to call someone your woman when you didn't even ask them" Kagome took a deep breath and slammed the door  
  
~ Silence ~  
  
" you know what Miroku, never mind, i'll get back to my dorm now, see you guys later" kagome said and walked out of the door  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ At the festival ~  
  
Kagome looked at all the stalls around. Everything was so beautiful and colorfu;l. She was having the time of her life, well, her and Sango that was. She couldn't say the same for the boys.  
  
" How more boring can this get?" Inu yasha groaned  
  
" Well you guys asked us here" Sango said  
  
Kagome saw Miroku looking at her and immediatly knew what he meant.  
  
" hey Inu yasha!" kagome said " Why don't we go over there, it looks so pretty!!!"   
  
Before he could speak Kagome pulled him away from Miroku and Sango  
  
" What the?" Inu yasha said   
  
" i think Miroku and Sango need time alone" Kagome said  
  
" Oi..i'm so tired" Inu yasha said and sat down on a bench  
  
Kagome ignored him and saw a concert going on in the distance. Inu yasha saw it to and stood up.  
  
" What's going on over there?" Inu yasha said. But he noticed he was talking to air, because Kagome had ran off.  
  
" hey wait for me!!" Inu yasha said and ran after her  
  
When he finally found Kagome she was standing at the back of the crowd. The Announcer came onto the stage.  
  
" Thank you everyone who has come today, we will be starting our singing contest, if you would like to join, please sign up at out table to the right of the stage" The Announcer said.  
  
Kagome looked beside her expecting to find Inu yasha, but she saw him at the table where the sign up sheet for he contest was. Kagome walked towards him and had a grin on her face.  
  
" Hey Inu, i never knew that you liked to si......" Kagome looked at the sign up sheet and gasped  
  
" INU YASHA!!" Kagome yelled. Everyone turned their attention to her.  
  
~~Somewhere far away~~  
  
" INU YASHA!!" A girl screamed. Miroku and Sango stopped what they were doing and looked up.  
  
" uh oh..." they both said at the same time and headed for the stage  
  
~ Back with Inu yasha and Kagome ~  
  
" uh heh heh..." Inu yasha said " Nothing to see here people" He yelled. Everyone turned back to the stage.  
  
" Geez Kagome, you got a great voice, and i'm sure you'll win" Inu yasha said  
  
" But i can't...." Kagome said " I'm too shy...."  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her. " Listen, it's going to be fine, i bet you'll win for sure"   
  
Kagome sighed " Oh, alright"  
  
Inu yasha smiled " Good, cuz i can't erase your name from the sign-up sheet anyways"  
  
Kagome glared at him.  
  
They made their way back towards the crowd and saw Miroku and Sango.  
  
" Hey guys" kagome said   
  
" We heard you from where we were" Miroku and Sango said in unison.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped  
  
The Announcer came back onto the stage and tapped the mic, which made a very sqeaky sound.  
  
" Okay, thank you to all the people who signed up, now the prize for 1st place is..." 2 men came onto the stage and opened a box.  
  
" A jewel called the Shikon no tama , and purple prayer beads" ( heh heh ('^-^) oh well can't blame me for trying)  
  
" You can win those things Kagome" Inu yasha said " You'll do fine "  
  
Kagome nodded  
  
" Alright first up is Kagome Higurashi" The Announcer said  
  
kagome froze and turned to Inu yasha. " What?! i'm first?!"   
  
Inu Yasha rubbed the back of his head. " heh heh, knock em dead kagome"  
  
Kagome gave him a glare and walked up to the stage. The music started and Kagome took a breath.   
  
~ Come'on Kagome, stay calm.....~  
  
I'll always remember   
  
It was late afternoon   
  
It lasted forever   
  
And ended too soon   
  
You were all by yourself   
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky   
  
I was changed   
  
In places no one would find   
  
All your feelings so deep inside ( deep inside )  
  
It was then that I realized   
  
That forever was in your eyes   
  
The moment I saw you cry   
  
The moment that I saw you cry   
  
It was late in september   
  
And I've seen you before (and you were)   
  
You were always the cold one   
  
But i was never that sure   
  
You were all by yourself   
  
Staring at a dark gray sky   
  
I was changed   
  
In places no one would find   
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)   
  
It was then that I realized   
  
That forever was in your eyes   
  
The moment I saw you cry   
  
I wanted to hold you   
  
i wanted to make it go away   
  
I wanted to know you   
  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....   
  
I'll always remember...   
  
It was late afternoon...   
  
In places no one would find...   
  
In places no one would find   
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)   
  
It was then that I realized   
  
That forever was in your eyes   
  
The moment I saw you cry   
  
Kagome let out a huge sigh and bowed. The audience went wild and Kagome walked down the stage. Sango ran over to her and hugged her.   
  
" Kagome you were awesome!!!" SAngo said  
  
Kagome blushed " Thanks Sango, i thought i was going to get a heart attack"  
  
Inu Yasha smiled " I knew you could do it Kagome, that's why i signed you up"  
  
Kagome smiled and looked at her friends.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well thats it for now, sorry so long to update. Well ill try to update faster next time!! Sayonara!!!  
  
I I  
  
  
  
I I   
  
_____I I_____  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
\ /   
  
\ /  
  
\ /   
  
\________ / 


	7. UPDATE, PLZ PLZ READ! THIS AUTHOR HAS TR...

Konichewa!!! Sorry for the long updates these days, and im sure you were hoping for a chapter. But the problem is I DON"T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE ABOUT, this author is clueless, if you gotta idea, even though it is stupid, plz plz plz plz plz tell me it, either as a review or an e-mail. My e-mail is butterfly_gurl3569@hotmail.com. PLZ PLZ PLZ send me some ideas. Gomen and Sayonara.  
  
- St@r 


	8. YET ANOTEHR AUTHORS NOTE

~ Konnichewa everyone! *Dodges fruits being thrown*, heh heh. Well ya see.........i've kinda been running out of ideas for this PART. notice the word PART of the fic. i have alot of ideas of whats going to happen in chapters 9 and up, but not this part. im going to type the new chapter after im done posting this, and im going to skip the part after the festival. GOMEN NASAI!!!   
  
Oh ya and by the way, im working on a new fic!! I've already got 6 chapters written, i just need to type them. Here's the summary.  
  
Title : Everything i've wished for  
  
Main Characters: Inu Yasha ( Duh ) Kagome, Sango, Miroku, ( Duh duh and duh ) Mitsu ( Kagome's new pet ).  
  
Summary: Kagome and Kikyo have switched places in time. So wait, Inu Yasha meets Kagome first in the feudal era, and Kikyo is from the future? Pairings: IY/Kag San/Mir  
  
OH AND ALSO,****especially important question!!!!  
  
in some fics i read, when the gang are little they call each other inu-kun, miro-kun and other stuff. well what do the last parts mean?im not good at japanese and i just know the basics. ( -_-') heh heh. i need some names for what inu and miroku call the girls when they are little.Plz tell me an answer!!  
  
SO N E WAYZ!! THAT WILL BE POSTED UP SOON!!!!! SORRY FOR YET ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE!!!!! 


	9. a long road trip

~* Konichewa everyone!!SOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!!! THANK YOU TO ALL DA PPL WHO GAVE MEH IDEAS!!! ARIGATOU *~  
  
Review Responses:  
  
turbo_chatte@hotmail.ca- thats what i thought in the beginning, but then it sounds so weird. i cannot write Inu Yasha + Sango dating, and cannot write Kagome + Miroku dating either. i think they are friends and will always be friends. GREAT IDEA THOUGH :)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY ABOUT M/S  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: A loooooooong road trip  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING THEM SO LONG!?!?!?" Inu Yasha cried. Miroku, Rin and Inu Yasha were waiting in Ms.Kaede's office for Kagome and Sango. a few weeks back, Kagome had won the singing contest. Today was the day they had to go to get to the big meet.The soccer meet started tomorrow. It took 6 hours to get there. Ms.Kaede told them to hit the road today, in case there was rough traffic on they road. They would still have time to get there.  
  
" Why don't we go look for them?" Miroku suggested  
  
"yes, i agree" Ms.Kaede said " Inu Yasha and Rin, you two stay here in case they come, me and Miroku will go look for them"  
  
All of them nodded. Miroku and Ms.Kaede walked out of the office.  
  
" So...." Rin said   
  
" Rin, do you like me as a friend?" Inu yasha asked  
  
" Of course i do" Rin said " Why do you ask?"  
  
" Well friends are true to each other and don't lie right?" Inu Yasha said  
  
" Yea....." Rin said. ~Inu Yasha is really weird today~  
  
" Then tell me" Inu Yasha said " What the hell is going on with you and my half brother!"  
  
Rin gulped. She didn't want to talk about it. " Didn't he tell you?" She said stretching the 'he'. It was obvious she didn't want to say his name. ( In the fic, Fluffy is nice okay? )  
  
" I've never seen him so down before" Inu Yasha said " I remember one night he came home, he usually says 'im home', no matter how down he was. But that night, he didn't even mutter a word." Inu Yasha glanced at Rin " I asked him what was wrong, he didn't answer. For the whole night he didn't say a word. It was like i lost a brother and a friend" He glared at Rin  
  
( Doesn't sound like something Inu Yasha would say? Well just pretend that they were really nice to each other)  
  
  
  
" What happend Rin?" Inu Yasha said   
  
Rin's fists were in a ball. A tear slid down her cheek. " I trusted him....." She muttered   
  
Inu Yasha panicked. ~ Oh man, i made her cry~ " Hey Rin, i'm sorry, don't cry!!"   
  
Rin wiped away her tears from her eyes. " Im not going to cry over him" She smiled at Inu Yasha " I'll tell you Inu Yasha, but not right now, it's a long story"   
  
Inu Yasha nodded.  
  
They waited for a while. Then Finally Miroku came in, he was out of breath.   
  
" Did you find them?" Rin asked   
  
Miroku nodded " Y...yea" He looked at Inu Yasha "Ms.Kaede said to go outside and get your car, Kagome and Sango are waiting for us there"  
  
Rin picked up her bags, and so did Miroku. They all walked outside to inu yasha's car and got ready for their big trip.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" We're lost " Sango said for the millionth time. Ms.Kaede had given them a map to where the meet was. But they seemed to have lost their way.  
  
" We're are so not lost!" Inu Yasha yelled. Miroku and him were sitting at the front and the girls sat at the back. Miroku had the map and Inu yasha was driving.  
  
" We're Lost" Sango muttered again. She loved to get on Inu Yasha's nerves. Kilala was fast asleep in her lap.  
  
" WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Inu Yasha yelled. Miroku stared at him.  
  
" Now now, Inu Yasha, No need to get worried" Miroku said " Just because we're lost doesn't mean......."  
  
" GOD DAMMIT WE'RE NOT LOST!!!!!" Inu Yasha screamed. Kilala woke up and meowed.   
  
" RIN YOU ARE SOOO CHEATING!!!!!" Kagome cried. Kagome and Rin were playing cheat and Rin won almost every game. Rin flipped the card over.  
  
" Nope" Rin said and won the game for teh 8th time in a row.  
  
Kagome dropped her cards. " That's it, I'm officially quitting!!"  
  
" What? you chicken Kagome?" Rin said " Just because you lost 8 times doens't mean...."  
  
" You're on!" Kagome cried " Let's see if you can beat me 9 times in a row!!"   
  
Sango rolled her eyes as she watched the two girls play. Miroku got tired of sitting there and moved to the back with the girls. They decided to play signal. Kagome was Rin's partner and Miroku was Sango's partner. They shuffled the cards and started to play. Miroku had four of the same cards, now it was time to do the signal.  
  
" Hey Inu Yasha, have you ever thought about seeing Kagome naked?" Miroku said. Inu Yasha stopped the car and glared at Miroku.  
  
" EXCUSE ME?!" Inu yasha cried. Kilala hissed and hopped into the seat beside Inu yasha.  
  
" SIGNAL!!!!!!!" Sango screamed. " WE WON!!!!!! Oh, IN YOUR FACE!!!!!!"   
  
Everyone sweatdropped  
  
" That was your signal?" Rin said not amused  
  
Sango and Miroku nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango woke up and looked outside. The sun was about to set. She felt something warm beside her and saw Miroku's arms wrapped around her waist. She blushed a deep red, but then smiled. She didn't want to admit it, but she felt safe and warm around him like that. She slowly got up without waking Miroku up, she looked at Kagome and saw her and Rin sleeping. Kilala was curled up in Rin's lap.She walked to the front seat of the car beside Inu Yasha's and sat down.  
  
" Aren't you Tired?" Sango asked and picked up a magazine she had brought.  
  
" Remember, i'm half demon, i can stay up longer than humans can" Inu Yasha said   
  
Sango nodded and looked back at her magazine.  
  
" hey Sango" Inu Yasha said  
  
"Hm?"   
  
" You know you slept with Miroku right?"   
  
Sango sat up and glared at him. " n-nani?"  
  
" Well, not slept slept, like just slept with him" Inu Yasha said " Like Beside him with clothes on"  
  
" You're point being....." Sango said   
  
" Do you like him?" Inu yasha asked. Sango blushed. " C...Course not!"   
  
" Okay...." Inu Yasha said ~ I'll take that as a yes......~  
  
Miroku woke up and saw that he slept for a long time. He looked at Sango and Inu Yasha.  
  
" Hey Inu Yasha, want me to drive?" Miroku asked " I think you need some rest"  
  
"No" Inu Yasha replied  
  
" Come'on Inu yasha, me and Miroku will be careful, you need rest or eles we could get into an accident" Sango said   
  
Inu Yasha finally gave in and slept.   
  
" Miroku..." Sango said   
  
" Yes Sango?" Miroku said  
  
" Why do you like chasing after girls so much?" Sango asked  
  
" what eles do you do in college?" Miroku said with a laugh.  
  
Sango sighed. " Well has anyone actually beared your child?"  
  
Miroku shook his head sideways. " No, and even if they said they would bear my child, i would just say i was joking"   
  
Sango was confused. " What?"  
  
Miroku chuckled " The girls i ask, are the girls i know that will say no"  
  
" How about the people that you didn't ask?" Sango asked   
  
" Well, that would only 1 girl in the school" Miroku said " But if i didn't ask a girl yet, that means that i am afraid they would say no and mean it"  
  
" In other words, you mean you love them" Sango said  
  
Miroku nodded.  
  
~ Miroku likes someone.....~ Sango thought. She looked outside the window.  
  
Kagome opened one eye, she had heard the whole conversation from the beginning from end. She had to admit, they made a great couple.  
  
~ I need to get them together somehow ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku finally stopped at a restaurant. He was starving and needed to eat. He looked at the others. All of them were asleep. Even Sango. He looked at the girl sitting beside him. She looked so peaceful and calm. He smiled.   
  
~ When will i have the chance to tell you..........~ Miroku thought. He sighed and his smile turned sad. ~ But why would she like me, after all i did to her~  
  
Miroku shook her slightly. Her eyes fluttered open. She got up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
" W..Where are we?" Sango said and looked out the window.  
  
" We're at a restaurant, let's go grab a bite, then wake up the others" Miroku said  
  
Sango smiled " Sure, i'm starving"  
  
Once they got out of the car, Kagome got up and woke Rin.  
  
" Rin, Wake up!" Kagome said and shook Rin. Kilala, who was on Rin's lap, got up. Rin started to wake up also.  
  
" W...what?" Rin said and got up.  
  
" We're at a restaurant" Kagome said. She walked over to Inu Yasha and looked at him. He looked so cute when he was asleep. Nothing like when he was awake.  
  
Rin looked at the way Kagome looked at Inu yasha. Kilala hopped onto her shoulder.  
  
" You like him, dont' you Kagome?" Rin asked  
  
Kagome blushed and nodded.  
  
" Thought so " Rin said and walked voer to Inu Yasha. She hit him on the head and ran to the back of the car.  
  
Inu Yasha got up and saw Kagome. " WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"  
  
Kagome was confused " huh?"  
  
" You heard me" Inu Yasha said " Why did you wake me up?"  
  
kagome glared at Rin, who was pretending to play with Kilala. She looked back at Inu Yasha.  
  
" Baka..." She muttered. It was Inu Yasha's turn to be confused.  
  
" Okay you guys, we need a plan to get those 2 together" Kagome said " and fast, i can't stand Sango being liek this"  
  
" being like what" Inu yasha and Rin said at the same time  
  
" If you guys were her GOOD friends you should know" Kagome said " Sango may not show it on the outside, but i know she has feelings for Miroku"  
  
They all started to think of what the plan was  
  
Rin snapped her fingers and grinned. " I got it "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
EXTREMLY SHORT CHAPTER, but i can't stand not posting a chapter. i will have teh next chapter up soon. Sayonara!! 


	10. Soccer Meet

~ Konnichewa. I hope you like the story so far, the next few chapters or maybe this is the last one, will be M/S. those 2 are soooo CUTE!!~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Inu Yasha charcters, and i do own this song either! its belongs to Joy Enriquez  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: Soccer Meet  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome and Rin walked into the Reataurant. They saw Sango and Miroku get up, and it looked liek they finished eating. Kagome glanced at Rin and Rin smiled. It was time to put their plan into action. Sango and Miroku saw them and walked over to them.  
  
" here we are, starving to death, and you wouldn't even bother to wake us up!" Kagome said looking angry  
  
" ya, what kind of friends are you?" Rin said also looking angry  
  
Miroku and Sango glanced at each other. They never acted like that before, they never got mad at something so small before.  
  
" kagome wh-" Sango started but got cut off by Miroku.  
  
" We're so sorry, we were going to wake you up after we ate, but it seems that we were wrong" Miroku said " We'll go get Inu Yasha and tell him to come in" Before Sango could say anything, Miroku pulled her outside.  
  
Kagome and Rin waited until they left and burst out laughing.  
  
Sango yanked her arm away from Miroku and glared at him.  
  
" What was that?" Sango asked  
  
" I don't know" Miroku said   
  
" I mean with you and pulling me out the door" Sango said  
  
Miroku grinned at her. " They must be up to something, stay on the lookout" Sango nodded and they both walked back to the car. Inu Yasha peeked out the window and saw them coming. He quickly put a CD in the cd player of the car. He walekd out of the car just in time to see Sango and Miroku. He threw Miroku the keys.  
  
" Hey Miroku, you can drive from now on" Inu Yasha said " Warm up the car for us, so that we can get going as soon as we're done"  
  
He walked away before Miroku could say anything.  
  
" What was that?" Sango said. Miroku shrugged and got into the car. Sango also sat in the front. Miroku started the car, and teh cd player flicked on. A song began to play.  
  
'Cannot touch  
  
Cannot hold  
  
Cannot be together  
  
Cannot love  
  
Cannot kiss  
  
Cannot have each other  
  
Must be strong,  
  
And we must let go  
  
Cannot say  
  
What our hearts must know  
  
How can I not love you  
  
What do I tell my heart  
  
When do I not want you  
  
Here in my arms'  
  
Sango turned to Miroku and caught his glare. She quickly turned away and stared out the window.  
  
How does one waltz away  
  
From all the memories  
  
How do I not miss you  
  
When you are gone  
  
Cannot dream   
  
Cannot share  
  
Sweet and tender moments  
  
Cannot feel  
  
How we feel  
  
Must pretend it's over  
  
Miroku sighed and looked out the window. ~ it's useless, why would Sango like someone like me? Maybe i should just give up~  
  
He glanced At Sango. Her face faced looked so beautiful.  
  
Must be brave,  
  
And we must go on  
  
Must not say,  
  
What we've known all along  
  
How can I not love you  
  
What do I tell my heart  
  
When do I not want you  
  
Here in my arms  
  
How does one waltz away  
  
From all the memories  
  
How do I not miss you  
  
When you are gone  
  
Must be brave,  
  
And we must be strong  
  
Cannot say,   
  
What we've known all along.  
  
Sango looked at the cd player. The song was over. ~ That song, was like my life..~  
  
Miroku looked at Sango's sad face.   
  
" You know what Sango" Miroku said  
  
" What?" Sango said and looked at Miroku  
  
" I think this was a set up" Miroku said and smiled  
  
Sango thought about it for a moment. She smiled sweetly  
  
" You're right, Inu Yasha would never have a love song in his car" Sango said  
  
" Why don't we pretend nothing happened, and thought it was a mistake that the cd was here" Miroku said   
  
" Sango giggled " he's going to freak out"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome, Rin and Inu Yasha walked out of the restaurant. They had finished eating.  
  
" Hey, what do you think happened to Miroku and Sango?" Rin said   
  
kagome giggled " let's go find out"  
  
They walked up to the car and heard Sango's laugh.  
  
" Thye must be having a good time" Inu Yasha said and opened the door.  
  
Miroku and Sango saw them and both grinned  
  
" Tell me Inu Yasha" Miroku said. Sango laughed. " When did you keep love songs in your car?"  
  
Inu Yasha had a confused look. " W...wha?"  
  
" It's ok Inu Yasha" Sango said " You can listen to your little love songs now" Miroku chuckled  
  
Inu Yasha looked at Kagome and Rin who just shrugged. Inu Yasha shot Sango and Miroku a glare. " That's it! Im driving!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Finally, we're here!!!" kagome said. They were at the soccer meet at last. It looked like a regular college, nothing different. All of them got out of the car and took their bags. Sango took Kilala in her arms They walked into the building. Kagome was the first to walk in, she saw a desk beside the door. She walked towards the counter and the rest of the gang followed her.  
  
" Um Excuse me" Kagome said. the Lady looked up from her book. " Can i help you?"   
  
" Um we're here for the soccer meet" Kagome replied. The Lady turned from ehr book and faced her computer. " From?"   
  
" shikon college" Kagome replied. The lady typed the name into her computer, after a while she pulled up 2 keys. A blue and red one.   
  
" Okay" The lady said " The red keys are for the 3 ladies, room 205, and the blue ones are for the boys, room 206"   
  
Kagome took the keys and thanked the lady. They walked towards their dorms and looked for their rooms. They found it and saw that they were across from each other, instead of beside. Kagome, Rin and Sango walked into their dorm and saw that it was pretty much teh same as their dorm back at the college. Instead there were 3 beds instead of 2.   
  
" Well, lets start packing" Sango said and let down Kilala.   
  
After they were done packing, Miroku and Inu Yasha went to the girls dorm and watched tv there. After a while there was a knock on teh door.  
  
" Ill get it" Rin said and opened the door. A girl with short hair was standing there.  
  
" Uh hi" Rin said " Can i help you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alright, we'll stop there for now. Who is the person standing at the door? And what is Rin's secret with Fluffy? WEll you'll find out!! Sayonara!! 


	11. Rin's secret out

~ Konnichewa!! So nothing to say here, cept for GOMEN FOR THE LONG UPDATES!~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9: Rin's secret out  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hello!!!!!" The girl said. " So you're from Shikon College, am i correct?"  
  
Rin nodded. " Come in"  
  
The girl walked in and saw everyone staring at her.   
  
" What?!" She said and sat down on a chair.  
  
" My name is Yura" Yura said " I am the person in charge of telling which teams play against which"  
  
Rin smiled. " I'm Rin, That's Kagome, Sango, Miroku ,and Inu yasha" She said pointing to each of them.  
  
" So why are you here?" Inu Yasha said  
  
Before Yura could answer, Miroku walked over to her and sat down beside her. Kagome and Sango bashed him on the head before he could say anything.  
  
" I'm here to ask you for your team name" Yura said.  
  
~Silence~  
  
" I'm guessing you have one?" Yura said  
  
~Silence~  
  
" Alright then, what's your school mascot?"   
  
~Silence~  
  
" WHAT'S WITH THE SILENCE!!" Yura yelled.  
  
Kagome giggled. " We're sorry Yura, Our school mascot is a dragon"  
  
Yura nodded. " Okay how about Blazing Dragons?" ( heh heh, bad name i know, but plz bear with it )  
  
" That's a hell of a ...." Inu Yasha started but then got a bump on the head from Sango.  
  
" That's great Yura, we'll go with that" Sango said.  
  
Yura nodded and walked out the door.  
  
Inu Yasha got up and streched. " Let's get back to our dorm Miroku"  
  
Miroku nodded and got up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Man i'm tired.." Inu Yasha said and plopped onto his bed. Miroku closed the door and sat down on his bed.  
  
" So what do we do now?" Miroku said  
  
" We sleep" Inu Yasha said " i've had a bad day, people were accusing me of listening to love songs"  
  
Miroku chuckled " Who told you to do that in the first place?"  
  
" It wasn't my idea!" Inu Yasha said " And anyway, what really happened?"  
  
" Nothing really" Miroku said   
  
" Sure.." Inu Yasha said   
  
" Hey ya know. Christmas is coming in a few weeks, what are you getting Kagome?" Miroku said  
  
" Whaddya mean?" inu Yasha said   
  
" I know you like her" Miroku said.  
  
" Keh" Inu yasha said and looked away  
  
" Ya know, i still haven't killed you yet for making 'me' part of your signal" Inu yasha said  
  
" How much time do i have?"  
  
" About 5 seconds" Inu Yasha said  
  
" Sango, Kagome, Rin HELP!!!!!!" Miroku screamed   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked towards the dorm. SAngo was out with Miroku and Inu yasha, and Rin was.....somewhere. She opened her dorm room and saw Rin lying on the bed sleeping. She closed the door and walked voer to Rin. She pulled the covers over her and saw a book lying beside her. She picked it up and turned to a page.   
  
February 14th 2000  
  
( Afternoon 12:45 )  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
Hurry! Today is Valentines day. Sesshy-chan asked me to go with him somewhere tonight. Wonder where it will be? Hm i guess i'll find out soon enough. Well gotta get ready.  
  
-Rin  
  
kagome looked at the entry below it. The words were all crooked and ugly.  
  
February 14th 2000  
  
( Nightime 10:42 )  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
I told my mom that i'll be leaving for America tomorrow. I can't bear to stay here any longer. I said my goodbye's to everyone. I'm going to miss all my friends dearly. But not 'him'. I'm never coming back here, not after what he said. That Jerk, go ahead and choose his money and property ov-  
  
" KAGOME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rin shouted. She jumped over to Kagoem and grabbed the book. She sat back on the bed holding it tightly.  
  
" What did you read?" Rin said " What was the date of the entry you read?"  
  
" Um...." Kagome said  
  
" Kagome" Rin said sternly  
  
" February 14th one..." Kagome said  
  
Rin's eyes widened. She looked down. " well i guess i had better tell you the whole story then.."  
  
Kagome nodded as Rin told her story.  
  
" Sesshomaru, Inu yasha's brother, was my, well i should say ex-boyfriend" Rin said " On Valentine's day, he asked me to meet him at a certain place. He said to go to the park and wait for him there."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
" Well that night i went to the park and waited, after a while, i heard noises near a pond. I went there and saw Sesshomaru with his servant, Jaken" Rin said  
  
' Servant?" Kagome said  
  
Rin nodded. " He was a rich guy, and had many people working for him"  
  
" Oh..keep going" Kagome said  
  
" Well i overheard them talking about his father's inheritance" Rin said " Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha were suppose to split their father's money."  
  
~ Flashback~  
  
" What are you doing here Jaken?" sesshomaru said   
  
" Sesshomaru-sama, i am here to tell you that you should be at the meeting tonight" Jaken said   
  
" I don't feel like going" Sesshomaru said  
  
" It's because of that human girl isn't it" Jaken said  
  
" She has a name Jaken" Sesshomaru said and turned away  
  
" Sessomaru-sama, you and her are not meant to be, you are a demon, she is a mere human, if you were to choose a mate, i think your father would appreciate a demon girl" Jaken said  
  
" Silence" Sesshomaru said and hit Jaken across the head.  
  
' Are you going to give up all your inheritance for that girl?!" Jaken said " Your father will be dissapointed"  
  
Sesshomaru didn't answer  
  
" At least go to this meeting Sesshomaru-sama, i really think you should give up on that girl, what if she is dating you for your money?" Jaken said   
  
Sesshomaru looked at him. " Could she be? Really?"  
  
Jaken nodded " It's a possibility"  
  
" Alright, i'll go" Sesshomaru said  
  
~ End Flashback~  
  
" After that night" Rin said " I left for America, i didn't see him ever since"  
  
Kagome looked at Rin. ~ Maybe...i should ask Inu yasha about Sesshomaru...~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OMG!!! GOMEN!!! LOOK the chpters comin up are going to be betta! Promise!! i know.. this wasn't that good but...O MAN!! IM LOSING MY TOUCH!! DAMN.... 


	12. Close to a kiss

~Konnechiwa, alright so on with da fic~  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Aznchicki- lol, ur right, the soccer scores usually don't go up to that high, but just pretend its really...really long game.  
  
Kt- I can't do that to Kagome!!! I know it's suspense, but i just can't write that!!  
  
Battousi Girl- This chapter is Inu/kag fluff, so there ya go.  
  
On wit da fic---  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Close to a kiss  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha, Miroku and Sango returned turned down the corner and walked towards their dorms. They saw Kagome leaned up against the wall asleep beside their dorm. Sango ran up to her and shook her slightly.  
  
" Kagome" Sango said " Kagome wake up"   
  
Kagome opened her eyes and rubbed them. " Huh...oh you're back"  
  
" You were waiting for us?" Inu Yasha said  
  
" You could've waited for me inside the dorm, there's such thing as a bed" Sango said. She looked at her watch. " It's almost midnight, where's Rin?"  
  
At the sound of the name, Kagome froze. ~ I need to help Rin~. She slowly got up and gave them a sad smile.  
  
" Miroku, Sango, can i talk to Inu Yasha alone for a sec?" Kagome said   
  
Miroku was going to make a joke on it, but Sango gave him a glare, knowing it was serious. They both walked into their dorms leaving Inu Yasha and Kagome in the hallway.  
  
" What's wrong?" Inu yasha asked.  
  
Kagome looked down at her shoes and then looked up. " Let's go somewhere else and talk"  
  
Inu Yasha nodded  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They walked into a forest. It was midnight, but there were lights everywhere. Kagome sat down on the grass and Inu Yasha sat down beside her.  
  
" Rin told me about what happened with Sesshomaru" Kagome said. She told Inu yasha everything rin had told her.  
  
" I remember one time they were on the phone together" Inu Yasha said  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Inu Yasha picked up the phone. " Moshi Moshi"  
  
" Inu Yasha?" Rin said on the other line  
  
" Oh hey Rin" Inu yasha said  
  
" Hey" Rin said, " Can I speak to you brother?"   
  
" HALF brother" Inu Yasha said, " Yea sure, hold on"  
  
" Hey Sess! Phones for ya" Inu Yasha said. He waited until Sesshomaru got on the line, but he just decided to listen to their conversation.  
  
" Hello?" Sesshomaru said  
  
" Sesshomaru?" Rin said  
  
~ That's weird, she always calls him Sesshy-chan~ Inu Yasha thought  
  
" Rin" Sesshomaru said, " I'm sorry I didn't meet y-"  
  
" It's okay" Rin said. Her voice was sad. " Listen, I'm at the airport right now and-"  
  
" At the airport?" Sesshomaru said  
  
( A/N: Man they interrupt each other a lot, that's like me on da phone)  
  
Rin sighed. " I'm leaving for America, so I just wanted to say goodbye"  
  
" Yo-You're Leaving?" Sesshomaru said  
  
" Yea" Rin said " Ya know, Jaken's right, you need to find a good...demon mate, so i really hope you do, say bye to Inu yasha for me. See ya" Then she hung up  
  
~ End Flashback~  
  
Kagome looked at Inu yasha sadly. " Poor Rin" She yawned  
  
" You're tired, let's go back to the college" Inu yasha said  
  
Kagome leaned onto Inu Yasha. " I'm...not...tired...." She closed her eyes and fell asleep  
  
" Stupid girl" Inu Yasha whispered   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha woke in a tree. Kagome was sleeping on top of him and he blushed at the position they were in. she looked so cute and innocent in her sleep. He took off his jacket and put it on top of her. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
(A/N: I got a picture of them in this position. If you want to see it, gimme ur e-mail and I'll send it to you. The art does not belong to me though)  
  
~ I wonder if she feels the same way i feel for her~ Inu Yasha thought. He kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes.  
  
" Where am i?"  
  
' Well, you can say that we're in a tree" Inu yasha said. Suddenly he felt her grasp tighten around him.  
  
" Inu yasha" Kagome said " Can we go down? I'm afraid of heights"  
  
Inu yasha nodded and jumped down with Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked into her dorm. Then all of a sudden rin and sango popped up in her face.  
  
" Hey Sango" rin said " What do you think a girl who went out with a guy at 12:00 midnight would've done?"  
  
" Beats me" Sango said, " What do you think Kagome?"  
  
Kagome blushed " I think that nothing happened between them" She fell back on the bed.  
  
Kilala jumped onto Kagome's bed and looked at her.  
  
~ Yea sure, Nothing happened~ Kagome thought  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Spit it out!" Miroku yelled  
  
" Fuck off, nothing happened" Inu yasha said  
  
" Sure..." Miroku said." You went out with a girl at midnight, didn't come back for a whole night and nothing happened"  
  
" You're smarter than you look" Inu yasha said  
  
" Yea i know" Miroku said  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu yasha walked into his dorm. Miroku went to the mall with Sango and Rin. Kagome was probably in her dorm sleeping. He fell back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. he heard a knock on the door  
  
" Door's open" He said. Kagome walked in, she had a white tank top on with black shorts.  
  
" Hey Inu yasha" Kagome said and walked over to him.  
  
Inu Yasha sat up and looked at Kagome " Hey"  
  
" Where's the rest of the gang?" Kagome asked and sat beside Inu yasha.  
  
" They went to the mall" Inu yasha said  
  
" Oh, i see" Kagome said " Listen Inu yasha, i want to thank you for last night"  
  
Inu Yasha nodded. " No problem"  
  
Kagome leaned closer to Inu yasha and looked at him in the eye.  
  
" You kissed me," Kagome said  
  
Inu yasha gulped. " Nani?"  
  
" You kissed me on the forehead" Kagome said  
  
Inu yasha blushed. " I did?"  
  
Kagome went closer to him until she felt his breath against hers. Their lips almost touched when...  
  
The door flew open and Miroku walked in with Sango and Rin. " Hey-"  
  
Kagome jumped off the bed and glared at her friends angrily.  
  
" Sango. Rin. Dorm. NOW!" Kagome said and ran into her dorm. Sango and Rin followed.  
  
Miroku gulped.  
  
"Miroku" Inu Yasha said angrily  
  
' AHHH!!" Miroku yelled and ran into the washroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AWW!! SOOO CLOSE!! DAMN YOU MIROK!!U, SANGO AND RIN!! LOL JK!!! So don't forget to review 


	13. Friend or foe?

~Konnechiwa! Okay let's get onto the story  
  
All right, well Kikyo is going to appear, BUT!!! (notice the 'but') she is nice to everyone and not so sluttish. She's over Inu Yasha (THANK GOD!!) and ya...so.... read now  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: Friend or foe?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked down the hall. ~ Okay, that was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me~ She turned around the corner and bumped into someone.  
  
" Gomen!" Kagome said and looked up ~ Oh dear god no....~  
  
" Kagome!!" Koga said and hugged her. Kagome turned red as she saw Koga's teammates staring at them  
  
" Nice...to...see...you...too...Koga" Kagome said trying to push him away  
  
" Allow me to introduce you to my soccer team mates" Koga said " Naraku, Ayame, Yumiko, and...where the hell is Kikyo?!?"  
  
" Kikyo went to the washroom" Yumiko said  
  
" Oh well in that case i-" Koga said but was cut off  
  
" Kagome!!" Miroku said and ran up to her.   
  
" Miroku, what's the matter?" Kagome said  
  
" Me...And...Rin..Need to see you right away" Miroku said " Emergency"  
  
" Oh okay" Kagome said " Koga I'll see ya later"  
  
Kagome walked with Miroku down the hall as he told her the whole story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyo walked down the hall. Her dorm was nowhere near here. Her dorm number was 319 and this was the 200's section.  
  
"203, 204, 205. 206" Kikyo said to herself. " Aw damn it, this is not going to work!!"  
  
~ Maybe one of the people in the dorms here could tell me where my dorm is~ Kikyo thought. She walked up to a dorm. number '206'.  
  
and knocked  
  
Inu Yasha opened the door and saw a girl standing there.  
  
" KIKYO?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome ran into the room. She saw Sango with a cast around her arm. Rin was beside her.  
  
" Sango are you okay?" Kagome said. She sat down beside her.  
  
" I'm Fine" Sango said. " It's not that bad"  
  
" Sango how could you say that?!" Kagome yelled. " Look at you...you've got a broken arm!! What the hell happened?"  
  
" Well ya see-" Rin said but was cut off by Sango  
  
" Nothing!!" Sango said and glared at Rin  
  
" Rin, tell me now" Kagome said   
  
" Uh..." Rin couldn't decide whether to listen to Sango or Kagome   
  
" Sango fell from a tree" Miroku said. Sango hit Miroku with her left hand because her right one was broken.  
  
" How did that happen?" Kagome said  
  
" Stop questioning me!" Sango said " It's embarrassing enough already!!"  
  
" To fall from a tree?" Rin said " How is that-"  
  
Rin stopped when she saw the glare from Sango.  
  
Miroku walked over to Kagome. " Why don't you go get Inu Yasha?"  
  
Kagome nodded  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Inu Yasha?" Kikyo said " Inu Yasha!!" Kikyo ran over to him and hugged him.  
  
" Kikyo..." Inu Yasha said. ~ No stop it Inu, you love Kagome, and ONLY her~ He pulled away from Kikyo and back away from her  
  
" What are you doing here?" Inu Yasha said  
  
" I'm here for the soccer tournament of course" Kikyo said " Oh INu Yasha I missed you so much!!"  
  
" Kikyo...stop" Inu Yasha said   
  
Kikyo walked over to a desk and saw a picture of Inu Yasha and Kagome. She picked it up and glared at it.  
  
" Who's this?" Kikyo said  
  
" My...uh...friend" Inu Yasha said   
  
" If she's your friend" Kikyo said and put the photo down " What am i to you?" She walked up to Inu Yasha.  
  
" A friend" Inu Yasha said   
  
" Why can I just be a friend!!" Kikyo said, " Why can't I be more than that!"  
  
" Kikyo we've been through this before" Inu Yasha said, " You've got to move on"  
  
" I cant!!" Kikyo said, " No matter how many times I try, I just cant!!!"  
  
" Why not" Inu Yasha said " I've moved on"  
  
Kikyo looked at him. " When we were in Highschool, i felt so safe with you,i felt so happy when we were together.i just...i can't"  
  
" Kikyo please..." Inu YAsha said " I know that we had fun together, but as friends, i bet there's someone out there for you,who will  
  
treat you right"  
  
Inu Yasha walked up to Kikyo and hugged her. " Ill always be there for you "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked to Inu YAsha's dorm. The door was open and she peered inside. Inu Yasha was hugging someone. A girl. Kagome hid behind the wall.  
  
~ He's already got someone...~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyo nodded " Arigato "  
  
Inu Yasha pulled away from Kikyo.  
  
" You're right Inu Yasha, all this time, i couldn't get over myself, you've helped me alot, Thank you" Kikyo said " Let's start all over"  
  
Inu Yasha nodded  
  
" So-" Kikyo was cut off when she saw someone standing at the door  
  
" Kagome" Inu Yasha said  
  
" Sorry to interupt you guys" Kagome said trying to sound cheerful " But Inu Yasha, Miroku,me, and Rin need to see you right away"  
  
Kikyo smiled. " Okay i'll be leaving, see you later Inu Yasha"  
  
Kikyo walked out of the door. Inu Yasha walked over to Kagome and closed the door behind him.  
  
" So where are we going" Inu Yasha said  
  
" You'll see" Kagome said quietly. ~i can't get in the way of their relationship~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome walked into the room SAngo was in. Rin and Miroku were in a fight about whether she should play soccer or not.  
  
" She wants to play, can't you hear her!!" Rin said  
  
" Not in the condition she's in!" Miroku yelled back  
  
" It's just her arm!!"  
  
" She could get hurt!!"  
  
" SHUT UP!" SAngo said " With you two arguing i'll be dead by the time we're through!"  
  
Kagome giggled at the scenery before their eyes.  
  
" So what happened to you Sango?" Inu YAsha said  
  
" She fell from a tree" Kagome, Miroku and Rin said at the same time  
  
" Oh...So the great Sango Tajiya fell from the tree eh?" Inu Yasha said  
  
" Should Sango play soccer?" Kgome said " I mean-"  
  
" No of course not" Miroku said " She's in no condition to play"  
  
" Yea she is" Rin said   
  
" This is going to be a long day" Inu YAsha said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
okay, next chapter is going to b betta promise. Ill type it right after ive updated this one. Sayonara 


	14. Why?

~ Konnechiwa! Okay on wit da fic~  
  
Okay change of plans, Kikyo IS going to be mean and nasty in this fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 14: Why? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyo walked into her dorm. ~ Damn it...I was hoping for more progress~ She saw Yumiko and Ayame sitting on the bed watching TV.  
  
" Finally you came" Yumiko said. Ayame rolled her eyes.  
  
Kikyo giggled. " You have NO idea who I bumped into today!"  
  
" Hell?" Ayame muttered  
  
" What's that?"  
  
" Nothing!"  
  
" Any ways, I saw Inu-chan!! " Kikyo said  
  
~ Here we go again ~ Ayame thought  
  
" He was soooo cuter than the last time I saw him" Kikyo said  
  
" You saw him?" Yumiko said, " What did he do when you saw him?"  
  
Ayame glared at her. Yumiko sent her a 'what?' look.  
  
" I'll be right back" Kikyo said and walked into the washroom. She closed the door.  
  
" Thanks a lot!" Ayame said  
  
" What did I do?" Yumiko said  
  
" You HAD to keep her talking" Ayame said" With her talking about Inu Yasha, we don't got a moment's peace"  
  
Kikyo walked out of the washroom " I'm back!"  
  
" And I'm gone" Ayame said " Later"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Why? ~ Kagome thought. She walked into a field outside of the college. ~ Why did he do all those things when he had someone all along? I can't love him anymore, I don't want my heart broken~ She sat down beside a tree. She heard someone come towards her and looked up.  
  
" Hi Kagome" Ayame said  
  
" Hey Ayame" Kagome said  
  
Ayame sat down beside Kagome. " Whatcha doin?"  
  
" Nothing" Kagome said "Why aren't you in your dorm unpacking?"  
  
Ayame groaned. " If you could pack with that slut Kikyo talking about Inu Yasha all day, you must have headphones on"  
  
Kagome looked down " Oh..." ~ Control yourself Kagome~  
  
" Is she the one that is with Inu Yasha?" Kagome said  
  
Ayame's eyes widened. She laughed and Kagome stared at her/  
  
" They use to be" Ayame said " But the day they get back together is the day I kiss Naraku"  
  
Kagome tried to picture it in her head.  
  
(A/N: Not a pretty sight i tell you)  
  
Kagome smiled and looked at her hands.  
  
Ayame smiled. " I'm glad I got you to smile" She leaned her head onto the tree. " But im dead serious, Inu Yasha doesn't think of Kikyo more than an ordinary friend, i know because we were in High school together"  
  
(A/N: Okay in case you are wondering how this works, Inu Yasha was in high school with Sango, then afterwards moved to a new high school and met Miroku, Kikyo, Koga and Ayame. )  
  
~ Did I hear wrong? ~ Kagome thought. ~ But maybe I should think of him as an ordinary friend for now, until I get things clear~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha walked down the hall and looked at the dorm room numbers.  
  
" 413, 414, 415, 416" Inu Yasha said out loud. " 417!"  
  
He knocked on the door and a girl opened it.  
  
" Hey Inu Yasha!" The girl said.  
  
(A/N: I was going to leave it here, but nah...aren't I kind hearted? Besides it's too short to be a chapter anyway)  
  
" Hey Yura" Inu yasha said. " Listen I was kind of wondering if I could change my team name"  
  
Yura sighed. " I had a lot of people wanting to change the team names, so I think I'll just go with team a, team b, and team c and so on"  
  
"Oh...." Inu Yasha said, " So what am I?"  
  
" You can be..." Yura said " Team S"  
  
" Okay then" Inu Yasha said, " See ya around"  
  
" Remember that the tournament starts the day after tomorrow, the first teams will start playing" Yura said and closed the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked into her dorm. Sango, Rin and Miroku were watching TV.  
  
" Hey Kagome, Me, Miroku and Rin are planning to go swimming, want to come?" Sango said  
  
" How can you go swimming?" Kagome said, " Your arm is broken"  
  
" What are you talking about?" Sango said She moved her broken arm. " It's- " Her face paled.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened  
  
Sango put on a fake laugh. " It's.... It's healed!!!"  
  
Kagome crossed her arms. " In a day? I don't think so" She frowned " So, can you tell me why you faked it?"  
  
Rin cleared her throat. " I suddenly feel the urge to go to the washroom"  
  
Miroku looked at her " You too? must be something we ate at lunch"  
  
" Save it" Kagome said  
  
" We're sorry Kagome" Sango said " It's just that we wanted to know what happened with you and-"  
  
" Nothing happened" Kagome said ~ Friends ONLY friends~  
  
" We know you like Inu Yasha" Miroku said  
  
Kagome glared at him. " Did I ever TELL you guys I liked him!!" She yelled. She didn't want to say it, but she didn't want her heart broken. " Why the fuck do you think I like him anyway!! He's just a friend!!!!!"  
  
" Kagome..." Sango said  
  
" Besides" Kagome said quietly " Even if i did like him, he has someone"  
  
" No he doesn't" Miroku said, " He likes you"  
  
" I don't believe you" Kagome said " I don't like him, not now not ever!!" She ran out the dorm room. Something appeared at the corner of her eye and she saw Inu yasha leaned against the wall. His eyes were hidden under his bangs.  
  
" How...How long were you there" Kagome said quietly  
  
" Long enough" Inu Yasha said not looking at her. His voice was emotionless.  
  
Kagome lowered her head. Tears weld up in her eyes. " Inu Yasha...Gomen Nasai" She ran down the hall.  
  
Inu yasha looked at where Kagome was standing. " I do love you Kagome...More than you know"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome ran into the lounge. Luckily nobody was there. She sat down on the couch and buried her face into her hands.  
  
" Kagome?" She heard someone say. She looked up and saw Koga.  
  
" Koga" Kagome said and wiped her tears. Koga sat down beside Kagome.  
  
" What's the matter?" Koga said, " Don't cry, I don't like seeing girls cry"  
  
Kagome smiled. " You didn't call me your woman"  
  
Koga sighed, " Do you want me to?"  
  
Kagome shook her head sideways " No, I just want to be friends"  
  
" I was joking the day I called you my woman, you're only a friend," Koga said  
  
Kagome smiled " Thanks"  
  
" So" Koga said, " Why are you crying?"  
  
" It's nothing" Kagome said  
  
" It's Inu Yasha isn't it?" Koga said.  
  
" You called Inu Yasha by his name" Kagome said " I swear, you're getting nicer by the second"  
  
Koga smiled then got serious " Don't change the subject"  
  
Kagome sighed and told Koga the whole story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku sat with Inu yasha in their dorm. Inu yasha got up and walked over to the window. He hid his eyes under his bangs. Miroku got up and leaned against the wall.  
  
" Miroku" Inu Yasha said. His voice was stern.  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Does it hurt when your heart is broken?" Inu yasha said  
  
" Um..." Miroku said  
  
" Because I'm god damn hurt right now!" Inu Yasha yelled. He sat down on a chair and put his head on his forehead.  
  
" I thought...She felt the same way I did" Inu Yasha whispered. Miroku saw a few tears fall onto the carpet. Miroku walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
" I've never seen you cry before" Miroku said  
  
" I guess.... She's special, that's all" Inu yasha said  
  
" She does like you" Miroku said " It's obvious...give it time"  
  
Inu yasha nodded. ~ I'll wait for you Kagome, even if it takes a lifetime~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aw Poor Inu Yasha. Don't worry, it'll be better as it gets towards the ending. Sayonara!! 


	15. A weird day

~ konnechiwa!! okay on wit da story~  
  
Sorry for the long update, as u no, march break just ended and i have to concentrate on school work. Im in grade 7( those of you reading this fic and are older than gr.7, you know what to expect from lil kids now, my profile says im 14 but im not. LOL) and i need to catch up on schoolwork. So forgive me if i have long updates.  
  
ALSO , MY FRIEND HELPED ME WITH PART OF THE STORY, SO IF SOME OF THE JOKES AREN'T FUNNY, DON'T BLAME ME. :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
chapter 15: A weird day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked into her dorm. ~ 1 week, 1 week i haven't talked to Inu Yasha~  
  
" KAgome come'on the game's starting" Rin said.   
  
" What?" Kagome said dumbly  
  
" THE SOCCER GAME!" Rin said " The soccer game starts today!!"  
  
" Oh god.." Kagome said " I forgot"  
  
" Well you have 10 minutes, remember it starts at 3:00" Rin said." I'll meet you outside on the field" She walked out of the dorm.  
  
Kagome changed into her unifrom and tied her hair up in a ponytail. Sango barged into the dorm.  
  
" DAMNIT" Sango said " I gotta take a bath FAST!"  
  
" I'll be on the field with Rin, you got 10 minutes Sango, hurry up" Kagome said and walked out the dorm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I'm nervous" Rin said. She was sitting on the bench with Inu Yasha and Miroku.   
  
" Shut up, that's the 10th time you said that" Inu Yasha said  
  
" Well Excuse me" Rin said. She looked at the crowd. There were alot of people.  
  
" Millions of people are going to be watching us" Inu Yasha said " That should help"  
  
" Gee Thanks" Rin said  
  
" Glad i could help" Inu Yasha said  
  
Rin rolled her eyes.  
  
" Where's KAgome and Sango?" Miroku said  
  
" Kagome was changing when i left and i didn't see Sango" Rin said  
  
" Sango's coming"   
  
Miroku, Inu Yasha and Rin turned around and saw Kagome.  
  
" She should be, i told her to hurry up when i left" Kagome said and sat down beside Rin.  
  
Yura walked up to them.  
  
" All here?" Yura said  
  
" Nope Sango's not here" Inu Yasha said  
  
" GO GET HER!" Yura said " The game's about to start!!"  
  
" I'll go get her" Miroku said and walked off.  
  
" Somehow i don't think he's the right one to go"  
  
" Ditto"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango walked out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself.  
  
" Oh shit, i'm going to be so late" She looked for her clothes. " DAmn it, i left it outside!"  
  
She walked outside and she saw her clothes on the bed. She looked at the clock.  
  
" Shoot...It's 3:00, the game starts at 3:00!!"   
  
Suddenly someone knocked on the door and walked in.  
  
~ Oh please let that be Kagome or Rin....~ Sango slowly turned around and her eyes widened.  
  
" AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Miroku froze." S..Sango...you..."  
  
" MIROKU YOU DAMN PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" You...you don't understand" Miroku said  
  
" OH I UNDERSTAND HENTAI" Sango said. She reached over for a really heavy book and threw it at him.   
  
" OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome, Rin and Inu Yasha sat on the bench and waited. Miroku and Sango came.  
  
" What the hell took you that long?!?!" Inu Yasha said  
  
" don't wanna talk about it" SAngo said  
  
" Come'on let's go play" Rin said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the game  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I can't believe we won" Rin said  
  
" Did you have a doubt?" Inu Yasha asked  
  
" The score was 23-15 right?" Kagome said. ( A/N: hope its not too high AznChicki)  
  
" Yep" Miroku said  
  
" So what happened to you guys that made you so late?" Inu Yasha asked  
  
Sango blushed. " Nothing"  
  
" Really.." Rin said " Did you guys make out or something?"  
  
Sango glared at Rin. " Rin..."  
  
Rin screamed and ran down the hall. Sango followed her.  
  
" So..." Kagome said " What happened?"  
  
"Um...." Miroku said  
  
" Come'on Miroku you can tell us" Inu Yasha said  
  
" Yea we're you're best friends" Kagome said  
  
" It's not like we're going to tell anyone"  
  
" yea we'll keep it a secret"  
  
" Come'on Miroku"  
  
" Please?"  
  
" FIne" Miroku said. * whispers what happened*  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha held in a laugh. They looked at each other and smirked.  
  
They both ran in opposite directions.  
  
" HEY YOU PROMISED NOT TO TELL!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome and Rin walked towards the tennis court.  
  
" I never knew they had a tennis court here" Rin said  
  
" Me neither" Kagome said. They walked into the court and saw Sango, Miroku and Inu Yasha.  
  
" Hey you guys" Sango said  
  
" Who wants to play first?" Miroku said.  
  
" I'll go out first" Sango said. " I'll watch"  
  
" Girls against boys"Rin said  
  
" Sure" Inu Yasha and Miroku said  
  
Kagome served the ball and Inu Yasha hit it towards Rin. Rin ducked and the ball hit the fence.  
  
" Um..Rin, i think you're suppose to hit the ball" Inu Yasha said  
  
" I know that!" Rin said " But you hit it so hard"  
  
" It's just a tennis ball" Miroku said  
  
" You act like its the end of the world" Inu Yasha said " If you're chicken, you can switch with Sango"  
  
Rin glared at him. " What did you say?"  
  
" I said-" He dodged a tennis ball coming straight at him.  
  
" What the hell!?" Inu Yasha yelled  
  
" You think you're all that huh? Bring it on!" Rin said  
  
kagome and Miroku sweatdropped.  
  
" Maybe we should leave you two " Miroku said  
  
" I need to go back to the dorm and get something, i'll be right back" Kagome said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayame walked down the hall and stopped at her dorm room.  
  
~ I don't know how long i can go on like this~ She heard Kikyo and Yumiko talking.  
  
" I need to get rid of that bitch Kagome" Kikyo said  
  
" Why? What'd she do to you?" Yumiko said  
  
" She stole my Inu yasha away from me, that's what" Kikyo said  
  
" But you guys broke up, he's no longer yours" Yumiko said  
  
" who's side are you on?!" Kikyo said  
  
" yea ,whatever, yours okay?" Yumiko said " So what are you going to do about it?"  
  
" When we face them in a soccer game, i'm planning to..." Kikyo whispered something in Yumiko's ear.  
  
" You're so mean!" Yumiko said. " You're going to do that, just because Inu Yasha likes her?"  
  
" Inu Yasha doesn't like anyone but me!" Kikyo said  
  
" right...." Yumiko said sarcastically  
  
" What?" Kikyo said  
  
" Nothing" Yumiko said  
  
Ayame backed away from the door. ~ I've got to tell Kagome~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome closed the door of her room and walked down the hall. She bumped into somebody and stepped back.   
  
" KAgome!"   
  
Kagome looked up. She saw Ayame.  
  
" Hey Aya-"  
  
" Not here" Ayame said. She pulled Kagome to her dorm. " Let's talk in your room"  
  
Kagome opened the door and Ayame ran in. Kilala jumped onto the bed and meowed.  
  
" What is it Ayame?" Kagome said  
  
" I was eavesdropping on a conversation with Kikyo and Yumiko, i heard Kikyo say that she's going to do something to you at the game when we're facing each other" Ayame said  
  
" Point being?" Kagome said dumbly  
  
" Kagome, you do not know Kikyo as well as i do, when she plans something, she does it and it works." Ayame said " I didn't hear what she was going to do to you, but just be careful"  
  
" I'll be fine" Kagome said   
  
~ At least...i hope so~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
heh....not realli a long chapter at all. The suspense is coming up!! inu/kag fluff will be coming in chapter....23-26. in one of those chapters they'll finally be together. OKI SO SAYONARA!! 


	16. AN plz try to understand!

~Konnechiwa!~  
  
Soz for the long update!!! But i wont be updating for at least a week. GOMEN NASAI!!! i really have to catch up wit my work, my parents signed me up for sooo many things and im pooped. ( for those of you who have parents that sign you up for different things, you know wht i mean ) Gomen and i'll try to updat a.s.a.p  
  
-Salli 


	17. preview of the next chapter AN

~ Konnechiwa!! Okay! this is my last authors note, and right after i post this note, im going to type the chapter!!   
  
For those of you who cant wait for the story, here's a lil preview of the next chapter! the lines mean a scene, like in tv shows when they change a scene theres a little flash, but i use lines  
  
" KAGOME!!" SAngo and Rin looked at her. Blood was all over her face.  
  
" Please wake up"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" You bitch!" Sango slapped Kikyo across the face. Rin never saw Sango so angry before  
  
" What the hell did Kagome do to you!!! She didn't deserve this!!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I have this girl i like but i dont know how to tell her." Miroku said to Sango. " And i need some advice"  
  
" Who's the girl?" Sango asked  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well i took out all the good parts. Just to tell ya, LOTS of M/S fluff!! They're such a cute couple!!!   
  
- Salli ^-^ 


	18. Wake Up! AMUSTREAD IF U WANT THIS STORY ...

Konnechiwa! Okay i love this chapter. PURE M/S FLUFF!!!  
  
Review Responses  
  
inudog - um.........maybe they were playing for................an hour? 45 minutes? i dunno! i dun realli play soccer.......... :'(  
  
Cyristal Tears- lol, thnx, i no my grammar improved.....but u need to improve on spelling, cuz u spelled congratulations wrong in the review.....lol oh well everyone makes mistakes!  
  
Ks-Starshine--- maybe iy and kag will be together earlier, it depends how long the chapters are  
  
Chapter 18: Wake up!  
  
Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. " I've lost weight"  
  
" We all have" Sango said " A month's worth of soccer games can make you lose weight"  
  
" But it was worth it" Rin said. She was playing with Kilala. " What are we in? Top 2?"  
  
" Yep" Sango said. " We're playing against Ayame's team in about half an hour"  
  
Kagome sat down. Ayame told me that Kikyo said she was planning to do something to me, but that was a month ago, could she have forgotten?  
  
" KAgome, you okay?" Rin asked  
  
Kagome smiled. " yea i'm fine"  
  
" Come'on you'd better get dressed for the final soccer game" Sango said " I hope we win"  
  
" We Will" Rin said  
  
Ayame walked with Koga to her dorm. She explained to him everything that she had heard a month ago.  
  
" I'm worried" Ayame said " You know Kikyo as well as i do, she'll stop at nothing to get what she wants"  
  
" You're right" Koga said " Kagome could get hurt"  
  
They saw Ayame's dorm room open.  
  
" What the-"  
  
" Shh" Koga said. He walked beside the dorm. Ayame followed him. They heard Kikyo and Yumiko talking.  
  
" This is it" Kikyo said " The day that little slut goes down"  
  
" I don't think you should do this" Yumiko said " it might not even work"  
  
" Of course it will work" Kikyo said " My aim is perfect" She walked over to the door and closed it  
  
" Damn " Ayame said  
  
" Did you try walking in on them?" Koga said  
  
" yea, but then they stop talking" Ayame said  
  
" Let's go tell Kagome" Koga said  
  
" There's 10 minutes left until the game" Ayame said  
  
" we'll have to hurry then"  
  
Kagome, Sango and Rin walked over to the benches and sat down. Inu Yasha and Miroku were there already.   
  
" We have to win" Inu Yasha said  
  
" Don't worry, we're going to win" Rin said " Come'on let's go play"  
  
Koga and Ayame ran onto the field. The game was starting.  
  
" Shit we're too late" Ayame said  
  
" Koga! Ayame!" Kikyo shouted. " We don't have all day!"  
  
Koga and Ayame walked over to their teammates.  
  
" Okay, me and Yumiko will play forward, Maraku will play goalie, and Koga and Ayame will play defense got it?" Kikyo said  
  
" Who died and made you boss?" Ayame said  
  
Kikyo glared at her  
  
" Look Kikyo, me and Ayame are always forward-" Koga said  
  
" Exactly, thats why you should let others try" Kikyo said,  
  
" But when we were playing forward, we won all the games we played" Ayame said  
  
" Point being?" Kikyo said  
  
She's so dunse Ayame thought  
  
" Fine we'll let you play forward" Koga said  
  
" At least someboy will" Kikyo said  
  
Ayame glared at her. Kikyo and Yumiko walked off. So did Naraku.  
  
" What were you thinking?" Ayame said to Koga  
  
" There's no way we were going to win that, you know that" Koga said  
  
" What do we do then?" Ayame said. Yumiko walked over to them.  
  
" Ayame, Koga" Yumiko said " You guys know as well as i do that Kikyo is up to something, and i don't like it one bit"  
  
Ayame and Koga listened carefully.  
  
" Wanna trade positions?" Yumiko said  
  
" I thought you were on Kikyo's side" Ayame said  
  
" I thought that too, but Kikyo's too evil for me, besides i don't want Kagome to get hurt" Yumiko said  
  
" What's her plan?" Koga said  
  
" It's not important what she is going to do, but all i know is that it is a 1 in a million chance of suceeding" Yumiko said  
  
The referee whistled. " Take your places"  
  
" Ayame, you trade with Yumiko" Koga said  
  
Ayame nodded  
  
Kagome looked at the score. 32-27. Damn, we're losing by 5 points  
  
Koga kicked the ball to Ayame. Ayame kicked it and it landed in the net.  
  
" 33- 27" The referee said  
  
Kikyo ran over to Ayame  
  
" Next time, pass the ball to me" Kikyo said  
  
Ayame stuck out her tongue at Kikyo. Kikyo rolled her eyes.  
  
Miroku threw the ball down the field to where Inu Yasha was. Inu Yasha ran with the ball and passed it to Kagome. Kikyo snatched the ball away and ran the other way. now's my chance  
  
She ran slowly and waited for Kagome to catch up. kagome ran in front of Kikyo, trying to get the ball.  
  
Kikyo smiled and kicked the ball.  
  
And it aimned straight for Kagome's head.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
--  
  
-  
  
-  
  
--  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- ( i was guna stop here, but nah)  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
--  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
--  
  
-  
  
-  
  
" KAGOME!"   
  
Kagome fell the the ground.Blood was pouring from her heda.  
  
" Oh my god!" Kikyo shouted " Someone call a doctor!"  
  
Sango and Rin ran over to Kagome.  
  
" Kagome" Rin shouted. She shook her gently.  
  
" Please wake up"  
  
Both teams stood in the waiting room. It was nightime and the doctor still didn't come out. Finally the door opened and the doctor came out.  
  
" Doctor How's Kagome?" Inu Yasha said  
  
Kikyo felt jealousy rush all over her.  
  
" She's....in a coma" The doctor said  
  
" A coma?" Miroku said " When will she wake up?"  
  
" A day, a week, a year, who knows?, it could even be foreever" The doctor said " It all depends on the patient, if she gives up, she'll never wake up"  
  
" Thank you doctor" Miroku said. The doctor nodded and walked away.  
  
SAngo walked over to Kikyo and slapped her. ( whistles GO SANGO!)  
  
" You BITCH!" Sango yelled. " WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU! KAGOME DIDN'T DESERVE THIS!"  
  
Rin held her back. " Sango calm down"  
  
" I CAN'T CALM DOWN WHILE THIS SLUT IS STILL ALIVE AND KAGOME IS IN THERE HALF LIVING BECAUSE OF HER!" Sango screamed  
  
" it was an accident!" Kikyo said  
  
" What kind of accident is that?!" Sango said " NOT EVERYONE IS BLIND YA KNOW, KAGOME WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU, AND YOU STILL KICKED! I SAW EVERYTHING!"  
  
" Well there's such thing as the ball 'slipped'!" Kikyo yelled back  
  
" BULLSHIT! I DON'T BELIEVE A WORD YOU SAY!" Sango shouted  
  
" I DON'T EXPECT YOU TO AT THIS TIME OF CRISIS!" Kikyo yelled  
  
" CRISIS MY ASS! THIS MUST BE LIKE HEAVEN TO YOU!" Sango yelled  
  
Kikyo turned to Ayame. " You saw everything didn't you? Don't you think it was an accident?"  
  
"Of course i do" Ayame said sarcastically. " What do you take me for?! The blind girl?!"  
  
Kikyo glared at her and turned to Yumiko  
  
" How about you Yumiko?"  
  
" Um...From what i saw, i think it was an accident" Yumiko said  
  
" Exactly" Kikyo said  
  
" What was at the back of the field! She couldn't have seen everything perfectly!" Sango yelled  
  
" Excuse me" A nurse said and walked up to them. " If you're going to keep on yelling, i going to have to ask you to leave"  
  
" I woulnd't stay with this asshole even if you paid me to" Sango said  
  
" Yea and i like would" kikyo muttered. She walked out of the hospital with Yumiko and Naraku.  
  
" We'll come and chack on Kagome tomorrow" Ayame said.   
  
" Okay" Rin said " See ya"  
  
Ayame and Koga walked away.  
  
" Sango?" Miroku asked. " Are you okay?"  
  
Tears fell out of Sango's eyes. She ran out of the hospital.  
  
" I'll go after her " Miroku said and walked out. Rin looked for Inu Yasha and didn't see him.  
  
" Inu Yasha?" Rin said. She walked into the room and saw Inu Yasha sitting on the chair next to Kagome. Kagome looked like she was sleeping and not in a coma at all. Rin walked over to the window and saw white stuff falling onto the ground.  
  
" It's....snowing" Rin said  
  
Inu YAsha sighed. " It won't be a fun christman with Kagome in the hospital like this"  
  
Rin nodded. " The only thin i want for christmas, is for Kagome to wake up soon"  
  
That's something we all want Inu Yasha thought. He looked at Kagome. Please wake up soon Kagome  
  
" Sango!"   
  
Miroku ran all over the hospital grounds. Snow was now everywhere. He saw Sango sitting on the bench beside a pond. He walked over to her and sat down.  
  
" Sango? Are you okay?" Miroku asked for the second time  
  
Sango nodded. " I'm fine now"  
  
" We should go back inside , you're going to catch a cold" Miroku said.  
  
" I want to stay here a little longer" Sango said. She looked at Miroku. " Can you stay here with me?"  
  
Miroku smiled. "Why wouldn't i?"  
  
Sango smiled back. " But if you touch me anywhere unappropriate, i'll slap you like i slapped that slut"  
  
Miroku sweatdropped. He suddenly looked at his hands and didn't face Sango.  
  
" Sango"  
  
" yea?"  
  
" Can i....ask you for some advice?" Sango looked at him.  
  
" Sure"  
  
" There's this girl i liked ever since i met her, and i don't know if she likes me back" Miroku said. He didn't see Sango's dissapointed face. " I want to tell her, but i'm afraid she doesn't feel the same way as i do, i mean, she doesn't act like she cares about me, what should i do?" He looked up at Sango. She smiled.  
  
" That's great Miroku, you found someone you really like" Sango said. "But i think that you should tell her that you like her, even if she doesn't act like she likes you, she might, you never know" She took a deep breath " If she doesn't feel the same way, i think you should find somebody eles"  
  
" What if i don't want to find somebody eles?" Miroku said  
  
" Then....I guess you could wait for her, but i wouldn't do that" Sango said  
  
" Oh" Miroku said  
  
" Can you tell me who this mystery girl is?" Sango asked  
  
" No" Miroku said and stood up.  
  
" Come'on Miroku, please?" Sango said and stood up.  
  
" No" Miroku sand and turned his back to her.  
  
" I'll keep it a secret" Sango said  
  
"No" Miroku said and walked voer to the edge of the pond  
  
" Miroku! PLease?!" Sango cried and walked over to him.  
  
Miroku finally turned and faced her. " Fine, but you promise not to tell"  
  
Sango nodded. " I promise"  
  
Miroku pulled Sango into a hug and Sango gasped.   
  
" M..Miroku?"  
  
" I'll tell you who it is Sango" Miroku said " it's you"  
  
" Wha....What? "Sango pulled away and looked at him." Are you serious?"  
  
" Dead serious" Miroku said " I....just hope that you feel the same way"  
  
Sango slowly smiled and leaned up to kiss him. She closed her eyes and brushed her lips against his. She put her arms around his neck.  
  
Miroku pulled her closer and deepend the kiss.  
  
They slowly pulled away and sango smiled.  
  
" Does that answer your question?" Sango said  
  
" Yes" Miroku smiled back. " I love you Sango"  
  
" I love you too Miroku"  
  
AWW!!! SO KAWAII!!! Okay i 've got some bad news. A-MUST-READ IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!  
  
: Okay, i kinda got bored with Inu Yasha.....closes eyes tightly IM SO SORRY TO SAY THIS!! BUT I AM LOSING INTEREST IN THIS ANIME. IM KINDA WRITING NEW STORIES IN OTHER ANIMATIONS.   
  
IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE THIS FIC FOR ME THESE ARE THE RULES  
  
1. You must know alot of this Animation and must know how to write good.  
  
2. Absolutely NO Lemon or Lime.  
  
3. Send me a review saying you are interested. Leave your e-mail address and send me your ideas of how you are going to continue this Fanfiction. If i send you an e-mail and i do not get a reply in 2 weeks, you are off the list.  
  
3. I have a few ideas for the next few chapters, so i am encouraging you to put it in.  
  
5. Once the person is chosen, i will post an authors note saying where this fic is going to be continued.  
  
ONCE AGAIN I AM REALLY SORRY! FOR BOTH NOT CONTINUEING THIS FIC AND NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE. I AM GOING TO CONTINUE THE OTHER IY FIC ( Singing Sensation), JUST NOT THIS ONE. BUT IF YOU GUYS REALLY WANT ME TO CONTINUE, I WILL, SEND ME A REVIEW TO WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS IDEA. 


	19. Chpter ready!

Konnechiwa!  
  
Okay, i've dropped out from this fic, the person taking over will be my new friend Umi. She'll be giving me the chapters and i will be posting them here!!! So the reiviews will all go to her, but i'll still read it -0 wink  
  
- Salli 


	20. or is it?: Waiting for you

My name is Umi and will be continuing this fic for Salli. Maybe sum of the new eps will   
  
bring her back to our forces but it's okay if it doesn't because she is still a decent person!  
  
I don't know what positions everybody plays so uh........ I'm gunna guess!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day all of the tournament players returned to the stadium to here the announcements about the soccer tournament.  
  
"Thanks to the penalty performed yesterday at the final game we will have to continue the game in a shoot out." The main referee said over a microphone to the crowed and the two teams on the field.(both missing one player)  
  
"Teams please pick your goalies for the shoot out.Once we start you will not be allowed to change unless another injury occurs."  
  
The two teams huddled together seperatly.  
  
"Inuyasha,I think that you should be goaly." Miroku and Sango said in unison.Sango blushed slightly but then looked back to Inuyasha waiting for a responce.  
  
" So Inuyasha,........what are you going to do?" Rin asked.  
  
" I'll do it." He said with his bangs still hovering over his eyes.  
  
"Alright then!Lets do our best for Kagome if for no one else!" Rin shouted.  
  
They put there hands together.  
  
"FOR KAGOME!" They shouted together.  
  
Inuyasha got in goal and put on his goalie gloves.  
  
Ayame walked up to the goal as the referee dropped the ball in front of her.  
  
He blew the whistle and the shoot outs began.  
  
Ayame kicked the ball with all over her might to the left side of the goal with a curve   
  
kick.  
  
The words before the shoot outs ran through Inuyasha's head.  
  
For Kagome if no one else!  
  
Inuyasha caught the ball and it spinned in the gloves and smoke lifted from the friction of his gloves against the ball.  
  
The whole crowd was silent.  
  
" Next Shot!" The referee shouted breaking the silence with his silver whistle.  
  
Koga stepped up to the ball and did the same as Ayame except to the right. Inuyasha had predicted the movement and bounced it off of his chest then kicked it down the field.  
  
Inuyasha's team had won.The fans went crazy so did Sango,Miroku and Rin ,but Inuyasha walked off the field and into the locker room where he took a shower.He changed into some clean clothes and left to see Kagome.  
  
3 years later  
  
Inuyasha sat infront of the sleeping woman's bed in a tuxedo smilling sadly.  
  
"Sango and Miroku got married today Kagome!"  
  
He smiled and brushed her bangs away from her slightly pale face.  
  
Inuyasha could almost hear her reaction.He was sure she would laugh happily and smile   
  
and say how great it was.   
  
"I'm sorry things were the way they were before this happend to you Kagome....I wanna tell you how i feel but i want you to know that i want you....and only you.I'll wait as long as you need Kagome.I'll never have anyone except for you." He said squeezing her hand.  
  
"I'm going now Kagome." He said kissing her forehead lightly.  
  
graduation  
  
Inuyasha carried his deploma in his hand into the hospital.  
  
When he walked into Kagome's room he found her family just leaving.  
  
Inuyasha waved to them and bowed as he walked by.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was still asleep and had cards and flowers by her side.Many of them were from other classmates who knew her or didn't they all felt bad since she had missed three whole years of college and had never woken up from Kikyo's plot.  
  
He placed his deploma by her bed and left after giving her a kiss.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope that you enjoyed that chapter!----even though it was kinda short!Heh heh! 


	21. awake

**Hello people's sry it's been so long but i have been busy.So uh i will just thank some peeps 4 reviewing and we will get on with the fic! **

Ks-Starshine-okay!i'll ryt that down somewhere but um..............Salli will have to fix that because this is not my account so um...........I'M GLAD U LYK IT!

- Devilchild34-WEEEEEEEEEE!!!Another Kikyo hater!I luv ya already!I'm listening but I dont no wat happend 2 Kikyo so uh......heh heh heh!u imagine wat happend 2 her!buhahaha hahahahaha!!!b as evil as u want!

sqeekers-YAAAAAY!!!SOMEONE LYKS ME!YAY!-glomps u- NOW DONT U WRY CUZ SHE WILL GET BETTER SOON!!!

Kamugichan-............................................................................................................................... ......................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................u r hurtfull.takes out attack dogs sick 'um!I'd really lyk to read some of ur fics one day and compare them to ALL of myn. I have alot scattered across the net, and u no what? I've only seen two people who didnt lyk my work.

iamellaNOT-I'm sry for keeping u waiting!!!!uuuuum.........I want 2 give u a gift for waiting so patiently.......i'll go read ur fics!how about that!?

Kagome1312-oh yay!another person lyks it!squeels-glomps u-

Chloe-it will probably be finished next tym!

Essalence-I lyk u so u r 1 of the people i am updating for!yayness!also because I have some free tym on my hands at the moment!

Laku-yayayayayayayayayayay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!u lyk it still!weeeeeeeee!luv ya!-glomps u-

**okay! on with the fic!!! okay now that I am done with that the show must go on!!!!!!!! **

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-===-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

'Where am I?Who am I?'

The girl's thoughts echoed through the dark empty room. An image of a silver haired boy came to vision in the pitch black room. He looked at the girl with a gentle stare. She in turn looked at him as well. He walked over to her and put his hand gently on her soft warm cheek.

"Will you wake up soon Kagome?"He asked her as he gently caressed her cheek.

"Wh-who's.....Kagome?"She asked looking into his golden orbs for the answer. At first he looked shocked but then put on the same warm smile again.

"You're Kagome."He said taking hand off of her cheek and giving her a quick embrace. His smile soon turned into a sad frown and hugged her tightly.

"Please wake up soon..........please."He whispered into her ear and faded into the darkness of the room.

"Don't leave me", Kagome whispered sadly,"I don't want to be alone anymore....."She whipered falling to her knee's, hugging herself as she broke down and cried.

------------------------------

Inuyasha walked in the hospital for his daily visit. The whole hospital now pittied anyone came to visit the poor girl,they pittied Inuyasha the most.He was now starting to become more sad as each day passed, before he had been very strong and had a happy smile on his face before and even after his visits now he would come out of the room with his eyes hidden behind his bangs and tears streaming down his face and a sad smile on his lips.

The doctors were starting to give up hope and were taking her off of life support the next day. Inuyasha walked down the coridor sadly with the same sad smile on his face with tears already threatening to show their dreadfull presense. He had seen Kikyo just a few weeks before and she had almost gone and set his house on fire when he refused to be with her for the 100th time.

Inuyasha walked into Kagome hospital room and looked around.there were so many gifts and good luck charms around the room from the almost 6 years it had been. Outside there was a gentle snowfall and it was getting darker as nightfall came ever closer. Inuyasha took his seat and stared intently at the sleeping girl.

She stired in her sleep signaling she was about to wake up and Inuyasha just blew it off at first still deep in his thoughts of what he would do when Kagome finally woke up. Her younger brother was nearing the end of his highschool years and......WAIT!

"Kagome!" He gasped. The girls eyes opened slowly as the adjusted to the diming light of the nearly pitch black room.

"Not another deam!"she cried curling up into a ball and trying to fight her way back to sleep. Inuyasha stared at her for a mere moment but then pulled her into an embrasse.

"I've been waiting so long for you Kagome! I thought you would never wake up!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha gasped as tears of long awaited joy streamed down his face.

Kagome's eyes shot open.

'Am I really awake this time?I'm not dreaming!?I'm really awake!' she thought excitedly. Inuyasha let go of her in fear of suffocating her.

"Inuyasha.........." She whispered leaning back on her pllow in an upright position.

"What is it?Do you want something?"He asked leaning in closer to her to look into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Can you.............."Kagome looked away blushing because verytime she had a dream Inuyasha had always come so close but.......never seemed to get there fast enough before the dream would end.

"I mean.........would you...................................k-kiss me?" She asked shyly blushing looking into those oh-so-familiar golden orbs of his. At first he looked shocked but then smiled gently.

"Yes."He whispered he leaned in and he was so close but then.............it was the same every time.........Miroku,Sango,and Rin walked in the door and put on the lights and completely ruined the attmosphere as Kagome and Inuyasha sighed but burst out laughing.

**AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?WILL THEY EVER GET THAT KISS!?OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!IT'S SO ANNOYING!lol.review please! **


	22. The end?

Konnechiwa! IT'S ME AGAIN!!! THE ONE AND ONLY SALLI!!! HAHAH!

soz for the looong update, but i kinda lost my interest in Iy for a while, but...i felt guilty so im bak! It's not good for an author to abandon their fic in the middle ya know, so...i guess i just learnt tht lesson. But n e wayz, on w/ the ficcc!!!!

----------------------------

Chapter 21: The end?

----------------------------

Inu yasha woke up. 'Was that a dream...?' He looked at the clock beside him. 7:30.

' of course it's a dream, Miroku and Sango would never get married that fast, and besides....Kagome's not awake yet'

His ears perked up when he heard someone groaning and looked across from him. Miroku was sleeping silently. He threw a pillow at him.

" Wh..."

" Get up" Inu Yasha said. Miroku rubbed his eyes and sat up.

" What a way to start the morning.." Miroku muttered. " My head...."

" Want me to hurt it more?"

" What happened last night?" Miroku said, ignoring Inu yasha's comment.

" Beats me" Inu Yasha said. " You were with Kouga, Ayame and Sango"

" MIROKU!"

Inu yasha sighed and walked up to the door. " He's not here right now miss, can I take a message?"

" INU YASHA, YOU UNGRATEFUL EXCUSE FOR A HALF DOG DEMON ,OPEN THE DAMN DOOR NOW!"

Inu Yasha growled and opened the door. " Who you callin-"

Ayame ran past him and up to Miroku. She glared at him. " Explain yourself Houshi"

" What?"

" LAST NIGHT!" Ayame said.

" What about-"

" YOU WERE WITH SOME WOMAN FOR HALF THE TIME WE WERE OUT!" Ayame yelled. " AND WHAT ABOUT SANGO?! DO YOU HATE HER NOW THAT YOU HAVE ANOTHER SLUT?!"

" What are you talking about?" Miroku said.

_-Flashback-_

_" Hey there" A woman in her 18's said. Kouga and Miroku exchanged glances. Sure..she was pretty, but...they had their minds on othe girls._

_" Hey.." Kouga said, and looked back at Miroku._

_" So, Where do you want to go after?" Kouga said, pretending the girl wasn't there._

_" I dunno, maybe we should ask Sango and Ayame" Miroku said, ignoring the girl too. The girl was flaming, how dare they ignore her. Her eyes glowed red and they both noticed. Miroku stared into her eyes and seemed to be in some kind of trance. Kouga just glared at her._

_" Who are you" _

_The girl's eyes turned back to normal. " You didn't fall under my spell...You're no mortal"_

_" Or maybe it's because you're lowly spell is too lame to fall for" Kouga said. The girl just smiled and walked away._

_-LATER-_

_" You're cute" Miroku said and wrapped his arms around the girl. Sango and Ayame were walking by and saw them hugging._

_" M..Miroku?" Sango whispered._

_-End Flashback-_

" Where's Sango?" Miroku said.

Ayame handed him a note. " Read and Find out"

Miroku opeend the piece of paper.

_Goodbye..._

Miroku sighed and closed his eyes. ' What have I done...'

---------------------------------------

" America?" Sango said. The doctor nodded.

" They have the medicine to cure your friend" The doctor said. " If you take her there, she will be cured, I guarentee it"

" But...I can't take a normal airplace there" Sango said

" I'll have a special plane for you" The doctor said.

" Ok" Sango said " Thank you very much" The doctor smiled and walked out of the room. Sango walked over to the window.

_' Forgive me you guys'_

_-----------------------------------------_

THTS IT FOLKS! IT's---

-------------------------------- THE END ------------------------------------

IM PLANNING TO WRITE A SEQUEL....IF YOU WANT ME TO....

SUGESSTIONS!! N THX FOR SUPPORTING ME!!!! I LUV U GUYS!!!

gimme titles of ur stories...n ill review them!

THX AGEN!!!! SEE U IN MY NEXT UPCOMIN SEQUEL!!!

_Azn Fantasy Angel_


End file.
